Unfathomable
by psalm57
Summary: After a horrific and unfathomable experience, Rory faces the same obstacle her mom faced at her age. Will this event bring everyone together or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rory strolled leisurely down the back alleys of Stars Hollow. It was quarter passed nine in the evening. She had spent the better half of the evening in the public library studying away for whatever test she had the next morning; that she would undoubtedly ace. The town, being as small as it was, made the use of cars almost obsolete.

So leisurely she strolled down the dark alleys; her gait calm and unthreatened. Such a situation, in any other town for a young woman, would be dangerous and frowned upon, but not in Stars Hollow. The crime rate was almost nonexistent. The only real crime Rory could ever remember was when someone had stolen Taylor's car, taken it apart, and reassembled it in the high school gym. There were no criminals.

Shifting the weight of her bag to the other side Rory continued on past the various mom-and-pop stores. The weight was beginning to leave a mark. She easily had over half a dozen books in her possession. Some for study and still more for leisure. She always had her nose in a book.

As she continued her trek home, an awkward feeling came over her. She increased the sped of her gait, anxious to arrive home. At she did so, she noticed the sound of footsteps behind her. Someone was truly behind her. Instinctively, she sped up once more. Her shadower mimicked her actions.

Her heart began to beet in her chest. She could hear the boom-boom, boom-boom in her ears. The footsteps came closer, and they were accompanied by the heavy breathing of another individual. Speeding up her pace, Rory broke out into a sprint, running down the familiar alley way. Her follower did the same, growing ever closer each second.

Her heartbeat beet even faster. She could barely catch her breath as she ran. But her small legs could not keep up. A large hand grabbed her from hind. Clasping onto her shirt, the large hand pulled her back. Caught off guard, she fell backward onto her back.

Wasting no time, the unknown owner of the hand lunged on top of her.

Knowing too well where he was going, Rory cried out, "Help! Stop!"

"Shut up!" a low gruff voice called out. His large hand smacked her across the face.

"Please, leave me alone!" she wailed.

"Shut up, bitch! If you make any noise I'll kill you!" slapping her two more times, the large hands moved toward her shirt and ripped it off. He then moved onto her jeans and within seconds had removed all her clothes, leaving her exposed. She tried to cry out for help, but she was too scared to move. Everything seemed to move in slow motion around her. She couldn't believe what was happening. Throwing himself on top of her, she cried out in pain. The pain was almost too much for her to bear. After several unbearable moments, she let go and left all consciousness.

A/N:

This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so I hope you all enjoy it. Please, please, please R and R! I'm also looking for a beta for this fic, so please let me know in a review if you are interested. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Luke stepped out into the alley behind his diner. It was six AM and the cold Connecticut autumn weather was already nippy that October morning. But it made no difference to Luke. Autumn, winter, spring or summer, Luke always rose early to start the day.

Lifting a large trash bag over his shoulder, he walked down the alley toward the large dumpster. Heaving the bag into the large dumpster, he began his descent back into his heated restaurant. But as he walked something unfamiliar caught his eye. About fifteen yards down the alley, something strange caught his eye. However, the sun hadn't risen yet and the streetlight offered poor lighting for the man. Slowly, he walked down the alley, trying to figure out what the strange object was. As he came closer and closer, he could tell it was much larger than expected, almost the size of a human body.

Finally, he came upon the strange object. As he did so, he spotted a pile of clothing, those of a woman. Then, as the light of the building next to him shined on the small object, Luke gasped.

"Oh my God!" Luke yelped out.

It was the body of a young girl. She had no clothing on, and it only took Luke a second to figure out what had happened. Leaning down, he tried to see if the body was still living. As he did so, he jumped back in fear.

"Oh my God! It's Rory!"

Jumping to his feet, Luke sprinted back to his own diner to grab his cordless. Phone, then sprinting back to the body, he dialed 911. His fingers had trouble doing so as he shook uncontrollably.

"yes, um, this is Luke Danes. I'm um, in the alleyway behind my shop. Yeah, um, I um, just found Rory Gilmore. I thin she's been raped. She's unconscious, I don't know if she's breathing or not. Please come quick!" Luke squeaked out as he hung up the phone. Then turning back to Rory, he lifted her armed cautiously. Feeling her wrist, he looked for a pulse.

"thank you, God!" he said as he managed to locate a pulse. But it was slow, and Luke knew she needed immediate medical care. The weather itself must has taken a great toll on her body. Realizing this, Luke removed his flannel coat and covered the small, frail body.

"Please hurry!"

Luke sat next to the body waiting. He held her small hand. He knew she had no idea he was there, but wanted to do something but knew not what else to do.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, Luke heard the sound of alarms. Jumping to his feet, he waved the ambulance down. A group of EMT's surrounded her body. Luke waited uneasily on the outskirts of the crowd.

As he paced uneasily, a police officer approached him. "Are you the man who called 911?"

"yeah, Luke Danes." He offered.

"Well, you did a great thing. Do you know the girl?"

"Yeah, it's Rory Gilmore. I'm friends with her and her mom. Do you think she was…?"

"We won't know until we take her to the hospital, but I'm almost positive."

"Gosh," Luke grabbed his head. How was Lorelai going to take all of this?

"Sir, we need you to come with us. Since you were the one who found her, we need your statement.?

"I want to go with rory. I need to talk to her mom!"

"That's fine. We'll interview you at the hospital, and it might be best if you deliver the news to her mom. But we need you to come with us right now."

"Ok, let me lock my diner."

Luke quickly grabbed his cell phone from the diner and locked up.

Climbing into the squat car, he wondered what he would tell Lorelai. How was she going to take the news?

A/N:

Thank you all for the reviews for the prologue. And I'm sorry. I meant to type prologue at the top of the last installment, but wrote epilogue instead. Haha, I'm on Christmas break. Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luke paced uneasily in a spare hospital room. The police chief had requested a spare room in the hospital to begin their investigation. Luke had to give his statement to the police since he was the first to find her.

"Hello sir, I'm detective Brian Hutchens" a man had entered the room. "I'm investigating this case. You're Luke Danes correct?" he questioned as he looked down at a pad of paper in front of him.

"Yeah, that's me. Um, has her mom been contacted? Do you think I could be the one who could call her? This is going to be really tough on Lorelai and I think it might be better coming from someone she knows."

"Yeah, that was the first thing I was going to ask. But please, just tell her that Rory's in the hospital and it's very important that she gets here as soon as possible. Its procedure not to inform the family of what is going on until they're here. Otherwise, they might react wrongly. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah, give me two seconds. I'll call her."

"Ok, I'll give you privacy. I'll be back in five minutes to get your statement..."

Grabbing a chair from the corner of the room, Luke sat down to make the call. His fingers shook as he dialed the number. He wasn't sure he could talk to her without his voice cracking, but he couldn't let her know what was going on until she got to the hospital.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring"

Waiting patiently, he wondered if Lorelai had noticed she was not home yet or not.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered from the other line.

"Um, h-hello, Lorelai?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Lorelai, its Luke, Um, I have some not so good news. Um, it's Rory…"

"Rory, what about Rory. She should be upstairs in bed." As she said so, she unconsciously walked toward her daughter's room.

"Um, she's actually in the hospital, Lorelai. I'm here at the hospital, too."

As he explained this, Lorelai walked into her Daughter's bedroom. Almost dropping the phone, she saw that her daughter was not asleep in her bed.

"What', where's Rory? She's not here. Oh my gosh, I must have fallen asleep last night before she got in. I'm a horrible mother. I've just been so tired with everything going on at the Independence Inn. Oh my gosh, where's Rory!"

"Lorelai, shh, shh, she's here in the hospital. You need to get here as soon as possible."

"What, what happened? Luke, what's wrong? How come you're there?" she yelled into the phone. Her whole body shook with fear. "Can I talk to her?"

"No, you just need to get here as soon as possible. I can explain everything then, but the doctor wants you hear first, before we explain anything."

"Luke?"

"Lorelai, I'll be here. Just come as soon as you can."

"Ok, um, ok"

Lorelai returned the phone to its cradle and rushed to find her keys and shoes. Cluelessly she ran in circles around her house. She could not clear her mind; she was too consumed with fear.

"I can't drive alone. I'll never make it. Who can I call? I need someone." She said to herself as she managed to pull her keys from the couch cushions. Sitting down to put her shoes on, she racked her brain to find someone to accompany her to the hospital.

"I'd always call Luke. He's always there for me, but he's at the hospital. I need him right now, but I can't call him." She cried out as she removed her left shoe from her right foot and attempted to place it on the correct foot.

"I can't do this alone." Grabbing the phone without knowing what she was doing, she began to dial.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring," It was only 6:30 in the morning. They might not be awake.

"I can't believe I'm calling her? What am I doing?" Lorelai asked herself as the phone rang.

Hello?" she heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Lorelai, is something wrong. Lorelai, are you crying?"

"Mom, Rory is in the hospital. I don't know what happened. She never came home last night. I feel horrible. I fell asleep. I was so exhausted, and when I woke up I got a phone call from Luke saying she's in the hospital and that I need to get there as soon as possible. Mom, I don't think I can drive myself. I can't stop shaking. Mom, I'm so scared. I don't' want to bug you but…" she blurted out in one breath. She couldn't believe she told her mom so much, but fear had taken control of her whole body.

"Lorelai, wait right there, I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. Don't move!" Lorelai heard the other line click off.

In fifteen minutes, Lorelai heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of her house. Running outside to greet her mom, Emily jumped from her car.

Embracing her daughter, Lorelai cried out, "Mom, I'm so scared!"

"Its ok Lorelai, get in the car. Let's go see what's going on!"

The two sped down the lonely Stars Hollow street.

A/N:

I just want to thank all of you for the cracious reviews. So here is a shout out to all those who've reviewed so far. My thanks go out to:

Jazzmyn Halliwell, swiglo3000, gilmoregrly4life, love23, Katie, me, fairygirl07, Amy, Gilmore-buffy-fan13, nohbodys, and lukeandloreali

And if I missed anyone, or to future reviewers, thank you so much. The reviews mean so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The two women made it to the hospital in record time. Lorelai knew her mother was breaking the speed limit, but she only cared about making it to her daughter.

Almost forgetting to turn the car off completely, the two women rushed to the admit desk. "Um, I'm looking for my daughter, Rory Gilmore?" Lorelai blurted out to the young woman behind the admit desk.

"Yes, um, go up to the third floor. They're expecting you."

Without even listening to the last few words the woman spoke, Lorelai and Emily ran toward the elevator, jamming the button impatiently. There ride up was completely silent except for the pants from both women.

"Exiting the elevator on the third floor, Lorelai looked around for direction. Spotting another, almost identical, admit desk, Lorelai inquired about her daughter's whereabouts.

"One moment, ma'am." The older woman replied.

Lorelai waited impatiently as she tapped her toe. Her mind was flooded with possible things that could have happened to her daughter. Thousands of ideas trickled through her head making her more and more impatient.

Moments later Lorelai spotted a doctor walking toward her accompanied by a police officer. Her heart began to race. Why was a cop coming to talk to her?

"Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Yeah, um, that's me. Can I see my daughter? Is she ok?"

"Ma'am, can you come with us?"

"Um, sure, will I be able to see my daughter?"

The two men neglected to answer but returned to where they had come from. Following close behind, Lorelai and Emily followed the two men into the extra hospital room.

"Lorelai!" Luke cried out from the corner.

"Luke, what's going on? Where's Rory?"

"Why don't we give you a few minutes? You can explain everything to her mom." The doctor said as the two men evacuated the room.

"Luke?" Lorelai looked toward Luke, her face consumed with fear.

"Lorelai, why don't you sit down?"

"No, I'm fine I'll stand."

"Are you sure, I think you should sit."

"Luke! Just tell my daughter what's going on!" Emily bellowed at the man.

Taking Lorelai's hands in his own, Luke began to explain, "Lorelai, this morning I went out to take my trash out to the dumpster in the alley behind my diner. I saw something strange. So I went to look at what it was. Lorelai, it was Rory. She was unconscious, and um, um, she had no clothes on, and Lorelai, Rory was raped."

The room went silent for several moments. Not one of the three adults in the room knew what to say.

"NO! NO! No!" Lorelai fell to the ground and buried her face in her arms. Joining her on the floor, Luke rapped his arms around her as she cried out. Her whole body convulsed. Emily joined the other two on the ground and rapped her arms around the other two. The three remained on the floor for several moments, tangled together and cried. Lorelai's whole body shook uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Luke kept saying over and over again.

"Lorelai no. no." her mom kept echoing.

As time passed, Lorelai's body relaxed. Freeing herself from the firm grasp, she lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her maskera from the day before ran uncontrollably and her eyes had become swollen and puffy.

"I have to be strong for Rory. Think of how scared she is? I have to be strong."

Rising to her feet, she tried to regain some sense of composure. The other two joined her, trying to provide any support. Emily looked just as bad as her daughter: makeup running and hair askew.

Giving her daughter one last hug of encouragement, the three exited the room in search of the doctor.

Locating the two former men, Lorelai inquired about her daughter. "Can I see my daughter now?"

"Yes, you can. But only you. The other two of you will have to wait here. Follow me, Mrs. Gilmore."

A/N:

Ok, I know it's been really sad so far. But I promise it will get better. I just have to get through all of this stuff in the beginning. I promise, it will have happy moments.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm so excited and flattered with all the reviews I've received.

Merry Christmas and happy holidays


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Following the doctor down the long, white halls, Lorelai stood in front of Rory's hospital room door. Bracing herself, she prepared to enter the room. What was she to say? How was she to act? Know one would ever be prepared for such a situation. No one ever wants to think that something like this could happen to their family.

Twisting the knob gingerly, she softly pushed open the door, and entered the small private room.

Walking toward the bed, she saw her daughter blanketed by the sterile, white hospital sheets. She stood next to the bed for several moments. Rory's eyes were closed, apparently asleep. Lorelai laid her hand gently on her daughter's arm.

"Hey Baby," she offered. She knew not what else to offer.

In response, Rory's eyes flickered open. Looking up at her mom, Lorelai could see fear in her big eyes.

"Baby, I'm so, so, so sorry." The tears that she had just previously controlled began to run freely again. She wanted to be strong for Rory, but she just couldn't keep the tears from coming.

"Mom," was all Rory managed to squeak out. Tears began to pour from her eyes as well.

Taking a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed, Lorelai, as gently as she could, took her daughter into an embrace and rocked her gently.

"Oh Baby. Oh Baby "

The two remained in that position for several moments. Both needed each other more than anything. The idea of letting go simply wouldn't work for either members of the party.

Releasing her grip, Lorelai looked at her daughter. She looked so small and frail. A few bruises were visible. Lorelai wanted so badly to make the pain go away. She wished it was as simple as when Rory was young. When she could kiss the booboo and everything felt better. When a Scooby do band aid helped all. But this time, it would take much, much, more.

"This is all my fault, Baby. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't fallen asleep. What kind of mom am I?"

"No, Mom. It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. It was my fault. Why'd I go to the library? And why was I walking alone through that alley way? And I could have run faster. It's my fault." Rory had gone through the whole thing over and over in her mind and discovered everything she could have, should have, done differently.

"Rory, no, it's not your fault at all. Don't you dare blame yourself!" Lorelai said more forcefully. "I'm your mother. 'm supposed to protect you."

"It's neither of your faults." A voice came from behind them. Lorelai peered behind her to see Luke.

"Really, I don't want either of you to blame yourselves. It's neither of your faults. It's only the fault of the horrible man who did this to you, rory. And he's going to pay for it."

"Luke…"

"no Rory, Sweetie, don't blame yourself.

"Thanks, Luke." Rory responded meekishly. He could tell she still hadn't accepted what he'd just said

Um I'm sorry but the police officer really wants your statement, rory. I tried to convince him to come back later but…"

Rory looked to her mother for guidance. She was terrified. She had no desire to talk about what had happened not even twelve hours earlier.

"Baby, you have to do it. But I won't leave your side."

"Ok," Rory agreed barely above a whisper.

Remaining by her side the whole time, Lorelai listened as her daughter explained everything that had taken place the night before. It was very difficult for rory, and the interview with the police officer took a long time. She paused quite a bit. It was hard to mutter the words. She still could hardly believe it herself. It almost seemed like a dream, a horrible dream, an awful nightmare.

After finishing her statement, the police officer inquired about the attacker. "do you remember at all what he looked like, Sweetie?"

"Um, it was really dark, and I was so scared."

"Anything at all?"

"Um, he was really tall, and really big, and really strong." Rory offered. She shuddered as she thought about how strong his hands were. She couldn't move at all when he forced himself on top of her.

"Good, anything else?"

"Um, I think he had kind of long, wild hair." But that's all I know. It was so dark, and I kept my eyes closed."

"Ok, thank you so much, Rory. With this and Luke Dane's statement, we definitely have something when we find this guy."

"Luke's statement?" rory looked questioning at her mom. The officer left to let her mother explain.

"Baby, Luke was the one who found you. He called 911. You were found in the alley, not far from his diner."

Rory was silent for a moment as she took the news in. Luke had saved her life.

"Will you thank him for me?"

"Of course, I will."

A/N:

Merry Christmas everyone! If you want to give me an awesome Christmas present, please press that button and give me reviews.

Oh, by the way, does anyone know what color Rory's eyes are?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Rory went home the next morning. The doctor wanted her to stay one night for observation; to ensure that she had not suffered any serious injuries. But the doctor determined that she had no critical injuries and thus should go home and rest. The police assured both women that they would do all possible to find the man who had raped Rory.

Rory was thankful for going home. She felt like she was being watched all the time, and wanted nothing more than to go home and hide out in her own bedroom. She knew everyone was simply concerned, but she hated being constantly watched.

So that morning, Lorelai and Emily drove Rory home together. Lorelai enjoyed having her mother there for support. She was still very shaky herself, and was thankful for the extra body.

Rory had been surprised by her grandmother's involvement, but liked that they were on good terms. Having both women around made her feel safe and protected.

As soon as Rory was home, she found her own bedroom and shut the door. She wanted to be alone.

"I guess she's going to do this for awhile. But I can't stand seeing her this way." Lorelai said to her mother. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I know. Me too." Emily said trying to comfort her daughter. "Do you want me to hang around for awhile?"

"Um, no, I mean you don't need to…" the tears were pouring more strongly.

"No, it's no trouble, and I am. I'm going to make some tea, with lots of sugar, just the way you like it." Emily ventured into Lorelai's kitchen in search of the needed materials.

"Lorelai joined her mother in the small kitchen to assist. She needed to keep herself busy, to keep herself from thinking about everything.

As the two women shuffled about the room, looking for the appropriate ingredients, cups, etc, they heard noise coming from Rory's room. Both stopped to listen as they heard her enter the bathroom, and the shower turn on.

"I just wish there was something I could do." Lorelai said as she wiped her puffy eyes.

"I know, me too. But all we can do is just be here. We can't push her. I can't even begin to think about what she's going through right now."

"Yeah…" Lorelai already knew what her mom was saying, but it was good to hear it from someone else, to hear it out loud.

The two sat at the dining table for the next hour. They chatted about not much of anything, but it made Lorelai feel good to have someone sitting there with her. Both women were extremely tired, neither had slept much at all in the last twenty-four plus hours, but neither could bring themselves to sleep. Lorelai was too afraid to sleep. She thought if she fell asleep again, something might happen to Rory again. She didn't know if she'd ever sleep again.

An hour had past and Lorelai looked up at the clock. "Mom, she's still in the shower." Lorelai explained to her mom.

"Wow, how long has it been? Oh my goodness, it's been almost an hour."

"Should I check on her?"

"Yeah, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm ok. I'll be back." She said slowly rising to her feet.

Lorelai walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Rory, Sweetie, you've been in there for quite awhile. Are you ok? Do you need anything, Baby?"

There was no sound, but Lorelai could hear the water being turned off. She stood there for another moment, not saying anything, just listening.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

No response came for another few minutes. Then just as Lorelai opened her mouth to inquire again, the door opened and Rory exited the bathroom, in her baby-blue robe and entered right into Lorelai's arms.

"Mom!" Rory cried out to her mom. "I washed and washed and washed, but I just can't get the feeling to leave. I still feel his hands on me. Mom!"

"OH Baby, I'm so sorry, Baby! Oooh, Rory!" Lorelai rapped her arms fully around her daughter and cradled her. Dropping to the ground, the two held each other. Lorelai rocked her daughter back and forth gently.

Shhh, shhh?

The two remained in that position for a long time. Lorelai never wanted to let go of her daughter again. Rory never wanted to leaver her mom's arms again.

After some time passed, Lorelai pulled back. "Babe, are you hungry? I can make something for you."

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides, you make something…"

"Hey, I can make something. And I want you to eat something."

"Mom…"

"No, Rory, you do need to eat something."

"Mon really…"

"Rory Gilmore, I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. You will eat."

"Ok, ok, ok, but do I have to eat something you make?"

"Hey, ok, fine, I'll call Luke. How 'bout I ask him to bring over some of his famous clam chowder?"

"Ok, call me when he gets here. I'm going to lie down for awhile."

"Ok, Baby," kissing her daughter on the head, Lorelai returned to the kitchen where her mother had been waiting.

"Is she ok?" Emily asked concerned.

"This is going to be tough." Lorelai said as she picked up the phone to call Luke.

A/N:

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm still shocked at the response I'm getting for this fic. Thank you all so, so, so, so much.

Thank you also for letting me know what color her eyes are. And I have a new question. Her house is two stories, right?

Haha, I'm sorry if my question sound stupid. I do pay attention, but I don't actually watch the show. I listen to the show. The whole, I'm blind thing, hahaha.

Ok, please, please push the button and give me those wonderful reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Emily left the house around twelve. Lorelai wished she would never leave, at least until she figured out how to fully control the situation, which wasn't any time soon, but Richard insisted that his wife come home and shower and eat a proper meal, maybe even take a nap. He was just as worried about Rory, and understood that his daughter needed her mother, but also cared greatly for his wife's health. She hadn't slept much since the call either. She'd spent much of it with Lorelai. Now, at least a dozen coffees later, she still hadn't slept at all.

Lorelai sat on her couch flipping aimlessly through the channels. She'd spoken to Suky, and taken a few days off with the promise of suky that she'd cover for her at the Independence Inn.

Lorelai jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She'd begun to day dream about Rory when she was a baby. How small she was, how proud she was to say that she was Rory's mom.

Jumping to her feet, Lorelai went to answer the door.

"Hi Luke. Thank you so much for the food. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on me." Luke said as he entered the house and placed the food on the table. "How's she doing?"

"Not so good. This is going to be tough. I don't know how we're going to get through this all."

"I'm so sorry, Lorelai." Luke said. He didn't look to well himself.

"gosh, thank you so much for bringing this over. I know you hate to leave the diner, but Luke, you look horrible. You need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I haven't slept much, but what about you. Lore, you look awful. Have you slept at all?"

"Um, no, not at all," her voice began to crack. Tears, as they had many times within the last two days, came once more. "I'm so afraid to fall asleep. Last time I fell asleep, when I woke up, I got the call that this had happened. I don't think I can ever fall asleep again."

"Oh Lorelai"

Luke rapped his arms around Lorelai as her tears increased. As she cried he held her body and rubbed her back gingerly.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. And you need to get some sleep. If you're exhausted, they you won't help your daughter."

"I know. I'm just so scared."

Luke squeezed her even tighter. He wanted to protect her, to make all her worries go away. He hated to see her this way.

"What if I sit here, to make sure nothing happens. Will you take a nap then?"

"Luke…"

Will you?"

"I guess…"

"Ok, bring Rory her food. She needs to eat. Tell her I'll be here. I don't want to startle her, and then go take a nap."

Luke, don't you need to get back to the diner?"

"Caesar is watching it for me today. Don't worry about it. Go!" he forced the soup into her hands.

Lorelai was glad Luke was there. She needed someone to tell her what to do, to instruct her. The last two days were numbing, and she liked that someone else was taking charge. Luke was always there. Why was she so lucky to have such an amazing friend? Luke was an amazing guy.

Doing just as Luke had instructed, she delivered the food to Rory, insisting that she eat it all, explained Luke's situation, and then retreated to her own bedroom.

Luke settled himself on their sofa, and flipped the TV to a baseball game.

A/N:

As always, thanks for the sweet reviews. Ok, here's another shout out to all my lovely reviewers. As always, if I missed anyone I apologize and thank you immensely for your support.

Thank you:

Primesetter31, taer, bellanevaeh, kater85, leah, shortiluvsredsox, potostfbeyeluver, aki and tenshi, lukeandloreali, nohbodys, Gilmore-buffy-fan13, Amy, fairygirl07, me, Katie, love23, gilmoregrly4life, swiglo3000, Jazzmyn Halliwell

Now click that button, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Luke remained on their couch for several hours. He finished watching the baseball game and then flipped through old black and white cowboy movies. He was happy that Lorelai was getting the sleep she so greatly needed. But as he sat there for several hours, he began to realize that he too needed to get some rest. The last two days had been hard for him to swallow, and he had barely slept at all. But Lorelai and Rory were far more important to him at that point, and felt that they needed the rest far more than he did.

'Watching an old film, he laughed as he saw the damsel in distress cry out for help from the heroic cowboy. "Stupid lady" he laughed.

As he laughed he did not realize the entrance of another body in the room. Turning his head, he realized that Rory had taken a seat at the adjacent arm chair.

"Hey Rory," he offered, startled by her entrance.

"Hi Luke," she replied softly.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"I'm ok. Thank you." She answered his question politely.

There was silence for a few minutes. Luke didn't quite know what to say to the girl. Rory was trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, What is it Rory?"

"I just wanted to, um, I just wanted to um, say, um, thank you. I know you were the one who found me, and well, saved my life, so thank you."

: You're welcome, Rory. I'd do anything for you and your mom. I really care about you two." Rory didn't reply so Luke continued on. "I know you don't really want to be around anyone right now, and I know you're especially not fond of men, but if you ever need anything, anything at all, please know that I'm here for you, Rory."

"Thank you, Luke." Rory responded. She was very grateful to have such a great friend. And she was even more grateful for her mother. Luke was a great friend, and she could tell that he honestly cared about her.

Rory remained seated in the arm chair for the next hour or so watching the program with Luke. Neither spoke a word, but Rory liked having him around. He made her feel safe and secure.

Lorelai joined them after her nap. Luke could see that the nap had done her some good. He was pleased to see her more awake, the bags slightly faded from the peaceful rest.

"Hey Baby," Lorelai said as she took a seat next to Luke on the sofa. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, Mom."

"Hey Luke, you look horrible. You let me have my nap, now why don't you go home and take one yourself?"

"Are you sure you don't need anything here?"

"No, we're grateful that you want to help us out, but we're good. Why don't you go home and take care of yourself."

"Are you sure…?"

"Luke, you look like Mom does in the morning without her coffee. Go home and go to bed." Rory added in.

"You heard the woman. Go home and take a nap, Luke."

"Yes ma'am, but only because Rory said I look like you. That's an insult if I've ever heard one."

"Hey!"

Luke moved toward the front door. "Just call if you need anything. Anything."

"Yes Sir" Lorelai said jokingly.

As she opened the door for Luke, all three people were surprised to see Chris running up the driveway.

"Lorelai, how is she? I'm so sorry, I was out of town on business. I just got your message. Is she ok…?"

"Chris?"

"Oh, hi Luke." He stopped as he spotted Luke standing in the doorway.

"Hi Chris." Luke offered.

"Chris! She's doing well. She's right inside if you want to see her."

""Yes, I do." He rushed inside leaving Lorelai and Luke on the doorstep.

"Thanks Luke. I'll call you if we need anything."

"No problem, and please do."

Luke left the house and Lorelai joined her daughter and Chris. She spotted him giving his daughter a hug.

"I wish I could have been here sooner. I wish I could have been there for you when you were in the hospital." He said to his daughter.

Rory was surprised to see her dad. She was very happy he was there, this was definitely a time she needed her dad, but he was rarely ever there for her. Now, at the age of 16, she could remember few big events her father had been there for.

I'm really glad you're here now." Rory said quietly.

Chris spent the next hour on the couch with his daughter. She liked having her dad there, but she couldn't help but wonder how long he'd be there. He was never good at staying long. But maybe this time it would be different. The circumstances were far different than they'd ever been before.

After an hour or so, Rory told both of her parents she was going to take a nap. She just wanted to be alone again, so she retreated to her room, leaving her parents alone.

"so wow, how are you dealing with this Lore? Because I know I'm not dealing with it too well?"

"Yeah, it's been really hard. I could barely walk when I first was told the news. Every time I look at her, I just don't know what to say or do. I can't even imagine that my baby girl went through that."

So what was Luke doing here?"

"Well, he stayed here while I took a nap. I haven't slept at all, and he insisted that I get some sleep."

"He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, he told us he'd be here if we need anything. You don't need to worry about us. He really cares."

"Yeah that's great, but you know 'm here too."

"That's great, but how long can you stay Chris? I know you have your job and…"

"And what, she's my daughter and I'm going to be here for her. You can tell Luke we appreciate his help, but I'm here now."

"That's great that you're going to be here, but Luke is a good friend and I appreciate him being here too. You know he's the one who found Rory. He's an important person in Rory's life too you know?"

"He found her?"

"Yeah, she was found near his diner."

"Well, I don't want you bringing him here all the time. I'm her dad, not him."

"Chris, she knows that, but he's also a good friend. He's not just going to stop coming around."

"She's my daughter!"

"I know that. He knows that, but that doesn't mean he can't be here for us."

"What if I say he can't? I know Rory mustn't be crazy to have men around anyway."

"He's not a man. He's Luke, and he's a great guy. You can't tell him not to come around. We'd be lost without Luke."

"He's not her dad!" Chris had stood up and begun to yell.

"Chris, be quite. Rory is sleeping. Do you want to upset her?"

"No, look, I'm going to go for a walk. We'll discuss this later."

A/N:

Ok, so this took kind of a different turn. I wanted to get some Chris/Luke drama going on, just like the show. Please let me know if you like it or hate it.

And as always, thanks so much for the sweet reviews. I really appreciate them all.

And on a side note, but because it came to mind while proofreading, is everyone as excited asI am about the wedding between Luke and Lorelai in two weeks? I'm so excited does happy dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Chris hung out at the house for a few days. Lorelai allowed him to crash on the living room couch. Although the two weren't on the best speaking terms after the fight, she knew that her daughter needed her father at such a time. So she decided to bear with it, and constantly reminded herself that she was doing it for her daughter, she was doing it for her daughter.

The second day Chris was there, he volunteered to get the two lunch. Lorelai still hadn't returned to work. Her boss insisted that she could take all the time off she needed. She understood that it was a delicate situation. Lorelai decided she take a week off and go back the next week. But she wanted to spend those days with Rory, to make her feel safe.

So Lorelai remained home with Rory, and Chris went out in search of some food. Lorelai had volunteered to make something home-made, but Rory rolled her eyes at the idea. "Mom, you keep insisting that I get my appetite back."

"Excuse me, Miss!"

"I'll go pick something up."

Sounds good. Thanks dad."

So Chris left the house to look for something good. Driving down the street, he pulled up to Luke's store. He laughed to himself. "Why'd I drive? I'm in Stars Hollow."

He entered the diner and spotted Luke, his not so favorite person, standing behind the register, ringing Kirk up. Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited to receive service from the owner of the establishment.

"Oh, um hi, Chris, what can I get for you?" Luke was uneasy. He had talked to Lorelai on the phone and had heard about the words that were passed. H hated that Chris was causing problems for Lorelai. She was under such stress and hated that he was making it worse. He understood that Chris was Rory's father, but he'd never been too good at the father thing.

"Yeah, um, I'm picking up something for Lorelai and Rory. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Haha, whatever is the worst for your health!"

"Yeah, Lore always liked the foods that'd clog your arteries. When she was pregnant with Rory, I was terrified what our kid was going to come out looking like after all that junk she ate."

"Yep, that sounds like her."

"Um, let's see I guess I'll take three cheese burgers and some fries to go with them. Does that sound good for them?"

"Sounds great! That'll be 15.50."

Chris grabbed his wallet from his pocket in search of the appropriate bill. As he did so he said, "so Luke, I really appreciate you wanting to be there for my girls, but I have everything under control."

"I'm sure you do, but I still want to help. Lorelai and Rory are important to me. I'd do anything for them. And what do you mean your girls? I know Rory is your daughter, but Lorelai is her own woman."

"I know, but you know, we have history."

"Yeah, but that's all history. You haven't exactly been around in awhile."

"Hey, I come when I can."

"Com on Chris, you're never around."

"Shut up, I do what I can. I've been around plenty in my daughter's life."

"Oh yeah, were you there to see her first play? Were you there when she lost her first tooth? How about when she graduated from middle school?"

"I was busy. I work hard."

"You mean for all those jobs you couldn't keep down?"

"Shut up, how do you know anything about my life? Crap, where is my twenty dollar bill? I know it was in here before!"

"The foods on the house. Just get it to Lore and Rory so they can eat!"

Grabbing the two takeout bags, Chris left the diner and slammed the door behind him.

Chris returned to the house and brought the food inside. Rory was sitting on the couch buried beneath a pile of blankets but her mom was no where in sight.

"Rory, where's your mom?"

"She's upstairs taking a shower."

"Oh ok, here's a hamburger and some fries. Come eat Sweetie."

Walking to the kitchen table, Rory slid into the chair next to her dad. "Dad, what's wrong? You look upset."

"It's Luke." He explained as he took a bite out of his burger. "Do you like him, Rory?"

"Luke? Of course I like Luke! He's a great guy, and he helps us out a lot. And I think Mom and him really like each other."

"That's great that he helps you guys, but I do too. I can do whatever he can."

"Yeah, but you don't live that close, and your gone a lot too."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Well Dad, you have a job, and can't be here all the time. You're a busy guy. I know that."

"But I can be here more often. I will be her more often. I promise."

Rory kept chewing. She didn't have a response for her dad's promise.

"You don't' believe me?"

"Well, Dad, you've said things like that before…"

But I promise this time, I'll really do it this time."

"Ok, sounds great Dad." Rory replied as cheerfully as possible. She knew it wouldn't happen, but it was a good thought.

And her doubts were proven to be correct. Chris left two days later. He claimed he had something work related to do, but Rory knew the quarrel between her mom and him had caused some ripples. He promised that he'd be back soon, but Rory didn't expect much. It was her dad. Nothing was new.

A/N:

Ok, I'm sorry for the random Chris chapters, but I just wanted to show how important Luke is to both women.

Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I go back to school tomorrow. But please keep looking for updates. I promise I'll keep it going.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

On Friday, the day Chris had left, Lorelai informed her daughter that they would be going to her parents' house for dinner. Emily told her daughter that they were more than welcome to pass up there Friday night dinner for one week; the circumstances were more than acceptable.

But Lorelai declined the offer. She assured her mother they would be there. Rory had not left the house once and Lorelai wanted to get her out of the house, if only to go to her grandparents' home. She was to return to work the next week, and she hoped that Rory would be willing to return to school. She had already missed a week, which was unlike Rory. Lorelai didn't want to push her daughter, but she also didn't want her grades to fall. She couldn't let her daughter give up because of the horrible ordeal she had been through, that was not Rory.

"Mom, do I have to go? Can't I just stay home?"

"Nope, you know we can't miss Friday night dinner!" Lorelai replied trying to sound like her old sarcastic self.

"I know Grandma would let me stay home this week,"

"Baby, you need to get out of the house. You're going back to school soon. I know it's hard, but you need to try."

Rory didn't respond. She knew her mom was right, but hated her for it. She didn't understand what she was going through. She had no idea how it felt.

"And your grandfather hasn't seen you in awhile either."

Rory just shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, I guess."

Rory would never would have believed her mom would be the one talking her into going to her grandparents' house. More commonly, Rory was the one who tried to convince her mom to attend Friday night dinner.

So the two women left for the Gilmore residency that afternoon. The drive to Hartford was quiet. Neither woman had much to say.

Pulling up in front of the house, Lorelai and Rory exited the car and approached the large mansion. Ringing the doorbell, both waited for the maid to answer.

"Hello," a young Swedish girl answered the door. "Come right in!"

Stepping inside, the two were immediately greeted.

"rory!" Richard bellowed as he enveloped his granddaughter in a bear hug. Rory enjoyed her grandfather. He made her feel safe. Although her own father wasn't always there, her Grandfather was.

"Hi Sweetie!" Emily took her turn to embrace her granddaughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," was all she could offer.

Emily had seen her just the day before. It was hard for her to see her granddaughter that way, but understood the cause completely.

The four entered the dining room to sit down to dinner. Lorelai and her mother conversed freely amongst each other. Neither knew any time before that they had been able to communicate more easily. There were still tough patches. Both still scooted around certain topics. But in such a time, both attempted at all costs, to keep peace. Lorelai herself abstained from her usual sarcastic comments. They two for once, were at peace.

But amongst their chat, Rory said few words. She had little to offer to the conversation and seemed to be in her own world most of the meal.

"Lorelai, you're going back to work on Monday, correct?"

"Yeah, my boss has been great, and she told me I can take off all the time I need, but I need to get back. If I'm not there, the inn will be a mess. Michelle and Sooky are holding down the fort right now."

"So that means Rory will be getting back to school?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, Rory, I know you were enjoying your lit class. I'm sure you'll want to get back to school!" Richard offered enthusiastically.

Yeah, I guess. I just…"

"Baby, you do need to go back to school. I know its tough but…"

No, no you don't!"

"What?"

"No, you don't know how tough it is. You have no idea. Have you ever been raped?"

"No, but…"

"Yeah, you have no idea!" Rising to her feet, Rory left the dining room and ran outside toward the pool house.

Rory found an old wicker chair and through herself into it. Burying her face in her hands, she cried out. Her mom had no idea what she was feeling. Her whole body shook as she wept. How was she going to go on?

Several minutes passed and Rory remained in the secluded pool house, crying to herself. As ten minutes or so, Rory heard another person suddenly enter the small house. Flinching, she jerks her head up in response. Since the rape, she had become especially jumpy.

"It's just me," Lorelai almost whispered as she occupied the vacant chair next to her daughter and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Neither woman said anything for a long time.

But finally, Lorelai broke the silence. "You're right, I don't know what you're going through, what you're feeling. But I want to know. And I want to help. But I know you won't always want to tell me. I can't even imagine how hard it is. But, I don't want you to pull away from me."

Rory took a moment to respond. "I know, I'm so sorry Mom." Tears poured more rapidly from her eyes. "I'm just scared.

"I know, Baby."

"An I just want to scream."

"I can imagine."

"And I wish I knew someone else who knows how I feel."

"Your grandma gave me the name of a support group she found. It's for teens and young adults who have been raped. It meets here in Hartford. Do you want to try it out?"

"Sure," Rory said quietly. Her voice didn't express it, but she liked the idea. It might be good to talk to someone who had gone through the same thing.

"And Rory, I know you won't always want to talk to me, and I know I don't fully understand what you're going through, but I'm always here."

"Thanks, Mom. I know."

"The two clasped hands and walked back to the house.

A/N:

I'm sorry there haven't been any updates in several days. I'm back at school. I've been writing papers instead of fanfiction. Haha, I spent forever on a paper about the Populist Party last night for my AP US class.

Please keep those reviews coming


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Rory sat on her bed with Lane two days later. It was Sunday night, and Lane was giving her a pep talk about the next day. Rory had consented with her mom, and she was going back to school the next day.

"I wish I went to the same school you do." Rory explained to her best friend. "It'd make it a whole lot better."

"Me too, but you'll be all right Rory. I know you will. You're the amazing Rory Gilmore!"

"I'm not that amazing."

"Yes you are! I know no one else who is as smart as you, eats that much junk food, has amazing music taste, and puts up with a crazy Korean girl like me. Let's face it, you're amazing Gilmore!"

Rory laughed at her friends comment. It was very Lane. "Yeah, but I'll still be alone."

Rory had only been going to her knew school for a couple of months. It was only November and she still hadn't mixed with the high class of Chilton Academy, the highly coveted prep school. It was a good school, but her best friend wasn't there.

"I wish I could take you with me. Just for a day or so."

"Oh my gosh, that reminds me." Lane grabbed her large hand bag that was covered with band pins. She laughed as she extracted a small stuffed penguin.

"Freddie!" Rory shrieked as she grabbed the small toy from her friend's hand.

"I found him when I was cleaning out my room about a week ago."

Rory turned to examine the back of the stuffed toy and laughed when she spotted a large pink spot.

"The polish is still there." Rory laughed as she remembered what had happened. The two had been painting their nails one night when Rory had spent the night at Lane's as they talked about boys, Lane clumsily knocked the bottle over, causing the substance to pour onto the penguin. Lane had hid the toy from her mom after that. Her mom would kill her if she knew Lane had painted her nails at age 10.

"You take Freddie to school with you. It's almost as good as me."

"Almost!" Rory laughed.

So the next morning, Rory returned to Chilton Academy. She had been absent for an entire week, and she found it strange to return.

Her mom had driven her to school that morning. So after receiving one last hug from her mom, she walked cautiously toward her locker. As she slowly twisted the combination lock, she felt as if all eyes were on her. She felt like every student knew her story. She wanted greatly to turn back around and run back to her mom. But she continued on emptying the contents of her backpack into her locker. As Freddie fell out, she gave him a quick squeeze and placed him back in her bag.

After retrieving the appropriate supplies, Rory walked down the hall toward her first class.

Stepping inside her AP lit class, Rory grabbed her seat, close to Mr. Medina's desk.

"Welcome back, Rory!" Mr. Medina said energetically as he spotted her.

Rory replied shyly. She knew her mom had spoken to the school and all her teachers had been informed on what had happened. It was now awkward to be around them, especially her male teachers.

But Rory managed to make it through the class. She usually would have contributed much to the conversation, but she remained quiet throughout the whole discussion. Mr. Medina usually prompted all students, including herself, but he made it a point that first day to allow her to keep quiet. Going to school was a large task in itself.

Rory made it to lunch, and sat alone nibbling on the sandwich in front of her. Although she usually sat alone, she still hadn't meshed with the Chilton group, she made a greater attempt to remain secluded from everyone.

"Hey," Rory jumped five feet as she heard a voice from next to her. She had let her mind wander and was jolted back to reality by her visitor.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Rory." Tristan sat next to Rory. "I just wanted to say I'm happy you're back at school. Class was so boring without you."

Rory didn't know what to say. She wanted to run, but couldn't bring her legs to do so. "Oh, um, …well, I'm back."

"Yeah, I'm glad."

"Oh, ok, well, I need to um…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll take a hint." And with that, Tristan rose from the table and strolled away.

"Does Tristan know about what happened?" Rory asked herself. "And why did he say he missed me? Why would he?"

Rory managed to make it through the rest of the school day and almost ran into her mom's arms at the end of the day.

A/N:

Thanks for all the sweet reviews. I will try my best to write one more chapter before I go back to school on Monday.

And woohoo, only three more days until the new episode of Gilmore Girls!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Later that same week, Rory attended her first support meeting. She was to drive up to Hartford after school. But her mom had a meeting for the inn that afternoon and could not drive rory. Luke willingly jumped in to drive rory. He had been doing much for the Gilmore women and he enjoyed it, and enjoyed being around them. So Luke picked rory up from school, and began the descent to Hartford.

Rory toyed nervously with the radio dial. She was nervous about the meeting to come. She knew it would be good to talk to others, but she could barely think about it herself. The idea of talking about it out loud scared her to death.

But something about Luke's calm and supportive manner made her feel better.

As she sat next to Luke, watching the many street signs pass her by, she patted her fingers nervously on her lap. As she began to pick at her fingernails anxiously, Luke could see that her never ending anxiety was worsening with every passing mile.

"Rory, are you ok?" he inquired softly.

"I'm just a little freekd out about this, Luke." She answered honestly. "I don't think I can talk about it."

"Well, you don't have to say anything. You don't have to say a word if you don't want to. Just see what its like and listen to other people." Luke answered back.

Rory loved how he made her feel calm. He always seemed to have the right answer. She would never had imagined Luke as the father, advice giving type; he would never himself have said he wanted kids himself. But for some reason, he seemed to be better at it than he, and the rest thought.

"I just can't imagine ever talking about it. Just thinking about it brings it all back. It was so horrible, Luke. I don't want to think about it." A few tears began to escape her eyes.

"I know, Rory. I can't imagine how hard it is. And you don't have to talk about it now, but you do need to eventually. That's the only way you'll move on, if you can talk about it and work on it."

"Yeah, I know. I know I know that, but it's still hard."

"I know, but you'll get through it. You Gilmore women could get through anything. You're two stubborn women."

"Yep, Mom raised me that way." Rory smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Luke?"

"Yeah, what is it rory?"

"Do you like my mom?"

Luke was silent.

"You don't have to answer, I think I know the answer." Rory smiled and the two drove to Hartford.

The meeting was held at a community center in Hartford. While Rory attended the meeting, Luke rested himself in an armchair of the center lobby. Rory entered the room meekishly and stood close to the wall. She hoped to sit far in the back, but realized the chairs had been arranged in a circle. There was no way she was going to be able to hide. So she resolved to stick close to the wall until something was said. But she was quickly spotted.

"Hello, are you rory Gilmore, our new member?" a woman had approached her with a broad smile.

"Yeah," Rory said quietly.

"Hello, my name is Deanna. I'm the director of this group. I'm glad you came, rory. Please come and join the circle.

Rory followed systematically. She didn't want to follow but she didn't know what else to do. Sitting on the emptier side of the circle, she viewed several other girls around her: some of them older, some of them younger.

"Ok, everyone, let's go ahead and get started. We have a new member today. This is Rory Gilmore." She motioned toward Rory.

"HI Rory!" the girls all responded.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves. Rory, we usually go around and say our names and what happen to us. I know it's hard, but we'd really like it if you participate. Let's start to my right."

"Hi, my name is Kristina Sowder and I was raped by my step-father."

"Hi, my name is Angala Noh and I was raped by one of my mom's colleagues."

"Hi, my name is Taylor and I don't know who my rapist was."

Rory listened as several other girls introduced themselves. It was amazing to hear that so many girls had been through the same thing. Maybe this was the right place for her.

But when it came to her, her heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't want to speak, but she knew she should.

"Um, hi, my name is rory, and um, I don't know who the man who raped me was." She managed to squeak out. Even admitting it had happened was far too difficult to do at this point.

"Thanks, rory " Deanna responded. Does anyone want to talk today?"

"Yeah," Angala spoke up. She was a young Korean girl. She looked about Rory's age, and rory took note of her similarities to her best friend Lane. "I just wanted to let you all know that I took Kristina's advice, to channel my emotions through something I have a passion for. Well, I've been really showing it through my painting, which I'd put aside for awhile, and it's really helped. I'd really recommend it to all of you."

"Yeah, another girl chimed in from next to her. "I've been writing a few songs on my guitar, and singing about how I feel. It's really therapeutic.

"Thanks, Claire." Deanna said.

"Rory? What kind of things do you have a passion for?"

"Um, well, um, I like to write. I um, want to eventually become a journalist."

"That's great. If I were you, I try to write about how I was feeling. They always say writing about your feelings is the best way. And if I'm hearing things right, you're probably a great writer."

Rory just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what else to say.

The rest of the meeting went well, and Rory left as soon as she could. She definitely knew it was going to be a good experience, but at such an early stage, she couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed. Luke spotted her and rose to his feet.

"How'd it go, rory?"

"Good," was all she offered. Luke knew she didn't want to talk about it, and did not press the issue.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

So Rory took Deanna's advice and designated a clean composition book to be her new journal. The next day, she sat herself at another secluded table in the lunch room, and began to write down her feelings in the book.

She didn't really have a main topic to write on, but just let her pen do the walking. As her mind wandered, her writing did the same. After a few pages, she seemed to lose sense of the world around her and lost herself in her thoughts.

As her mind wandered, she let her mind slip into many emotions. As she slipped deeper into thought, she began to drift back to the horrible night. Unaware of her surroundings, Rory wrote more vigorously, and was consumed by her thoughts A few tears escaped her eyes as she wrote.

"Rory, is something wrong?"

Startled by her new neighbor, Rory jumped at the sound of Tristan's voice.

"Um…um…" Rory floundered for the words.

"Rory?"

I'm sorry. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Rory, you're crying."

"I'm fine, really." She insisted.

"What's this?" Tristan had gone for Rory's notebook.

"Nothing." She said as she snatched the book quickly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Rory, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" she said forcefully.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Rory. You just haven't looked good and…"

"And what?"

"Look Rory, I know what happened and…"

"What?"

"I heard what happened and I know it must be really hard and…"

"What, no you don't know, and how…?"

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. No, I don't know what its like and…"

"How?"

"I'm sorry. I heard Mr. Medina talking…"

"Just leave me alone!" Rory yelled as she rose to her feet and grabbed her bag.

"Rory, wait. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to talk. I wanted to tell you that…"

"Save it." She said as she sprinted out of the cafeteria.

"I wanted to say I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." Tristan told himself.

As Rory went to her locker that afternoon to retrieve her books, a piece of paper fell from her locker and landed at her feet. Placing her backpack at her feet, she bent to grab the note.

It was a simple piece of lined paper ripped from a spiral notebook with a short note scribbled across it.

Unfolding the sheet, Rory proceeded to read the letter. It read:

"Rory, I'm really sorry about lunch. You're right, I don't know what you are going through. Again, I apologize for what happened. I'll leave you alone from now on. But please know that if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here. Tristan."

Rory hastily refolded the sheet of paper and stuffed it into her back pocket of her jeans. She quickly grabbed the proper books and slammed her locker shut. She then sprinted to the parking lot to meet her mother.

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so busy with the end of the semester. But, today was my last semester final, and I now have a three day weekend. So, I promise, I'll write as many updates as I can during my time off.

So, what did everyone think of the latest new episode where Lorelai found out? I'm so excited that everything is out on the table and they're on good terms. I'm bummed that they put the wedding off for a later date. I just want those two to get married already.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Several weeks had past and Rory had succeeded in avoiding Tristan. He had kept his word, and did not speak to her at school. She was grateful

that he could at least uphold his promise. Maybe he really did care?

And as time continued, Rory began to fall back into place. It was impossible to say that things were going back to normal. Rory didn't think

things could ever be the same, but she was slowly beginning to feel like she could at least function again. She even began to participate in class again.

Mr. Medina was pleased to see her hand pop up again. She always did have good insight in their literature conversations. She was one of few students who

could correctly identify the major archetypes in King Lear.

She had also gotten close the girls in her support group. She and Angela had made a personal bond and spent a lot of time together. Angela had

told her whole story to Rory; how she had been raped a year earlier by a colleague from her mother's business. She had been dealing with the issue for

the last twelve odd months and thus could offer great advice to Rory. Lorelai was happy to see that her daughter had found someone she could confide in

and relate too.

Rory had dived into her writing. Her recent serge of emotions was evident in all of her pieces.

: You should share some of you stuff sometime to the group. You know, other girls would benefit from hearing what you have to say as someone

who has been through it. And what better way than to do it through written word. I've read your stuff, Gilmore. You're a great writer."

"I'm not that good." Rory blushed. "Besides, I don't know if I would ever want to…"

"It's up to you. I know that that kind of thing is private, but I'm just saying, I know other girls would definitely treasure it. And you are

a good writer. Don't you want to be a journalist or whatever?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

Rory pondered over what her new friend had said. Should she share her experience through written word? Would it really have an impact? As an

avid writer, she had always been an advocate for the idea that you should write what you know. It definitely brought an element to the work that know one

else could.

But several weeks had passed, and Rory had another thing on her mind. She tapped her finger nervously on Luke's diner table as she thought to

herself. The last several days her mind had raced with questions. She tried to do the math in her head to calculate if her suspicions might be true.

Rory?" Luke looked up at the girl. Lorelai had to work late that night, so Luke volunteered to feed her that night at the diner and let her

hang around and do her homework. Rory hated staying home by herself and more, and thus spent much time at Luke's. She didn't mind though. Luke and her

mom had begun to grow closer in the last several weeks. Rory could definitely see chemistry between the two. And she was happy for her mom. She seemed

to light up every time Luke was around.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, I don't know?" Rory answered honestly.

"What's up, Rory?" he said as he finished dealing with the receipt tape behind the counter and joined her on an adjacent stool.

"Well, I don't know if it's anything, but, um, Luke, I um, haven't started, um, my period in like several weeks. I'm really late." She managed

to get out.

Luke looked at her for a few minutes before answering. He wanted to say the right thing, but took a moment to decide what that was.

"Rory," was all he managed to get out at first. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head at that time, and didn't know what to say.

"Are you sure…?"

"I don't know, I just can't get the idea out of my head."

"Ok, why don't we call your mom, and the three of us can get a pregnancy test and…"

"Ok, that sounds good."

Rory didn't move as Luke retrieved the phone and dialed Lorelei's cell. Rory barely understood a word Luke said as she sat there numb to what

was transpiring around her.

Rory wasn't sure much time had passed when suddenly her mom walked through the diner doors.

"Rory!" she called as she spotted her daughter and ran to embrace her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I didn't know what to think. But I just haven't; been able to shake it from my mind."

"It's ok. It's ok. We're going to get a pregnancy test and go from there."

So the three exited the diner and drove down the desolate street to the grocery store. To embarrassed to show her face, Rory refused to make

the purchase. Lorelai exited the car and slipped into the store to make the purchase. Luke remained in the car with Rory.

Lorelai bought the desired product, and returned quickly to the car. Luke then proceeded to drive the two girls home.

"Ok, we'll wait out here. Just read the instructions, and we'll wait with you when you're done." Lorelai explained.

"Ok," Rory said nervously.

Her hands shook as she read the package. She quickly did as the directions read and then called her mother in. The two peered at the clock together

as they waited for the required time to lapse. Luke joined the two and squeezed both of their hands.

The time passed slowly and no words were spoken. Rory could barely breath let along speak. Lorelai found it impossible to physically open her

mouth. Luke didn't know what to say at that moment.

Finally, the time had passed and the three peered down at the pregnancy test.

A/N:

Hahaha, I love cliff hangers. This just means you're going to have to keep reading.

By the way, thanks for all the sweet reviews everyone. I've never had over 100 reviews for any fic before. You all make me feel special.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

At that moment, timed seemed to stand still. As the three peered down at the test, time stopped as the three held there breath. Not a sound was heard throughout the house as they viewed the results.

Rory forgot to breathe as she lowered her head to read the test. Her heart pounded in her chest as she attempted to focus upon the results.

Lorelei's whole body seemed to go numb as she moved her eyes to look at the verdict. She could feel nothing as she did so. The whole thing seemed almost unreal.

Luke held each woman's hand tightly. He had no idea what to do. His head pounded as he felt the whole room spin around him.

Rory's mind spun as she tried to sort through the many things on her mind. What if she was really pregnant? How was she going to work through it? What was she going to do? Should she keep the baby? How could she take care of a baby?

Lorelei's head ached as she contemplated everything that was transpiring. What if her sixteen year old daughter was really pregnant? Would Rory have to go through the same things she did. Why was this happening to Rory? She was supposed to have it better than she did.

Luke wracked his brain to find an answer to his many questions. Was Rory really pregnant? Why was this happening to such a sweet little girl? How was she going to deal with it all? Would she be faced with the same obstacles her mother did?

Rory's heart beet even faster as she read the test in front of her. It beet so hard it felt as if it might burst out of her chest. Her whole body begun to shake and would not cease. She felt as if she would never regain control of her petite body again.

Lorelai reached for her daughter as she viewed the results. She squeezed Rory tight to her breast. Tears easily escaped her eyes as she rocked Rory back and forth.

Luke's jaw dropped as he discovered the verdict. The shock hit him like a freight train, and the wind was knocked out of him. His breathing grew heavy as his heart began to beet rapidly. Knowing not what else to do, he rapped his arms around the two women and held them in an embrace.

As the three held each other close, tears pored freely from all six eyes. Each body shook uncontrollably, to the point that it almost seemed natural. Luke joined in Lorelei's swaying motion, and joined in rocking Rory lightly.

The three looked into each others eyes, blurred by the tears. Lorelai looked down at her daughter; a mixed look of sadness and pain, accompanied by confusion showed on her now pale face. Luke looked down into Rory's beautiful eyes, now stained by tears. A look of sorrow and helplessness evident in his glance.

Rory stared back up at the two. Her eyes told a story of terror, agony, and powerlessness.

Looking deep into the eyes of Luke and Lorelai, she said, "I'm pregnant."

A/N:

I know it's really sad, but I was going for the dramatic effect. Thanks for all the sweet reviews. Yes, I know it was very predictable, and I did allude to it in the summery. But hey, I hate surprises.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I still can't believe this is all happening." Rory whispered as she sipped a gulp of hot chocolate from her Charley's Angels mug. "Are you sure I can't have some of that coffee?" Rory stared at the dark brown, rich liquid that occupied her mother's mug.

"Nope, you know the rules! No coffee until that baby is out of you."

"Gosh, that's so weird to think of. This is unreal."

"Yeah, trust me, I know the feeling."

"I just can't seem to comprehend the idea that I'm going to be the mother of a child."

"Hey, I didn't quite figure it out until you were a few months!" Lorelai smiled as she drank her coffee.

"I didn't have a mom for a few months. I feel rejected. I need to go on Dr. Phil now."

"Poor neglected child, what will she do?" The two women giggled at their joke. "No, but you'll figure it out, Rory. The idea of having a kid never crossed my mind, but look at us now. It all worked out."

"But come on Mom, you slept with Dad, you had to of had some idea of what might happen?"

"Well, no, I was a stupid teenage girl who didn't want to listen to her parents."

"That's it. It's not fair, you were a dumb teenage girl who jumped in bed with her stupid boyfriend and got pregnant. That's not me. Why should I have to go through this?"

Lorelai was silent for a moment. She marred at her daughter's sudden bluntness.

"Well, Rory, sure I brought it on myself, but I was a confused child. Life isn't fair, Sweetheart, sometimes things happen and you just can't control them. No matter how hard you try, sometimes things just happen."

"But it's not fair, I wasn't a slut like you, I didn't get knocked up by my boyfriend. Why should I have to go through this?"

"First of all, I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me as a slut, and Honey, I'm sorry but this is life. You can't take your anger out on me just because I got pregnant at sixteen too!"

"Yeah, you got pregnant at sixteen and look at your life. You lived in a shed the first few years of my life. You're in your thirties and are still attending the local community college. You have nothing to say for yourself."

"Rory!" Lorelai bellowed. Stopping herself, she tried to control her anger. "Rory, sure, my life is different than I planned, but it's pretty good. I'm the boss of several people at my job. I have a house, and a beautiful daughter. And I plan to eventually start my own business after I graduate. Just because things don't happen exactly when you want doesn't mean they'll never happen. And you don't have to live in a shed and put off college because I'll help you. I won't let you give up your dreams!"

"Well maybe I don't want your help!"

"Fine, whatever you want, Rory!"

Jumping to her feet, Rory ran to her room and slammed the door.

Lorelai buried her face in a couch pillow. She couldn't believe what Rory had just said. Did she really feel that way? Did she really mean everything that came out of her mouth? No, she was just frustrated. She's scared.

But Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling. Rory's word truly hurt. They had been best friends for so log. It was if she had stabbed her in the back.

Ten minutes later Lorelai heard a nock at the door. Rising to her feet, she walked to the door to see who was there. Spying through the peep whole, she spotted Luke and allowed him in.

"Hey, Lore, what's wrong?" He had spotted the tear stains on her cheeks and her puffy eyes.

"Rory and I got into a fight. She said some hurtful things. Wow, I never knew Rory thought I was a slutty teen who got knocked up my dead beet boyfriend."

Clutching her by the arm, Luke guided her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Wait, why did she say that? How did it come up?" Luke looked sincere as he listened.

Lorelai was touched by his concern. "She was talking about how scared she was about having this baby, and how unfair it was. That she didn't deserve it. And when I told her that I understood, and was just as scared, she said I deserved it. That I slept with her dad and got knocked up at sixteen."

"Oh Lorelai," Luke struggled for words. He wanted to comfort her, but he was never a man of many words. His inarticulate character caused him to remain silent for several moments. Squeezing her hand, he searched for the right words.

"Lorelai, she doesn't really mean it. You know she doesn't. You two are best friends, and are always on each others' side. She's just scared. You say stupid things when you're scared. Think back, don't you think baby you said a few stupid things when you were in her shoes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I did." Lorelai thought back to the way she treated her parents and Chris. She was terrified and tried to block it with toughness.

"But maybe she's right. Maybe I can't relate. She didn't get knocked up by her boyfriend."

"Lorelai, you might have gotten pregnant in different situations, but you still know what its like to be pregnant at sixteen. You've respected her since the rape, you understanding that you can't fully understanding what she's going through, but you do know something about this. Stay strong, Lorelai."

"When did you get so smart?" Lorelai asked as she looked into his eyes.

Luke was an amazing man. And Lorelai liked having someone to lean on.

A/N:

I'm sorry for the long, long absence. I've been busy with school, etc. But here is a new chapter for all of you. Thank my math teacher, I wrote this chapter in my math analysis class today instead of doing math. Bless Braille, my teacher doesn't know Braille and doesn't know what I'm writing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Lorelai walked into the kitchen groggily in search of a cup of coffee. Luke had stayed late the night before. Lorelai loved having him around and Lorelai insisted that he stay and watch what she called a "classic" movie. After three "classics", Luke insisted that he had to leave. But even he had not wanted to leave truly. But someone had to open the diner in the morning.

Lorelai was thankful it was Saturday. Half asleep, she banged around in the cupboard for the proper items. Pouring the coffee grinds, half the contents fell onto the counter top.

"Darn it!" she moaned. "I just need some coffee!"

Fumbling around, she looked frantically for something to wipe up her mess.

"Bingo!" she spotted a roll of paper towels on the counter and proceeded to clean the spill up. But her attempt failed, and her attempt to wipe the grinds up led to the majority of them falling onto the floor.

"No!" she whimpered. Grabbing the broom from behind the refrigerator, she began to sweep up her failed attempt at a cup of coffee.

"Too tired, can't see straight!" she wined to herself.

"Do you need some help?" A gentle voice called out from behind her. Spinning around, Lorelai came face to face with Rory.

"No, I um, just, spilled um, some ..."

"Here," Rory grabbed the open coffee can from beside her mom and began the process of making a pot of coffee.

"Rory, you can't drink that ..."

"I know."

Lorelai stood next to the counter, unsure of what her next move should be.

"Um, thank you," she said uneasily.

"Mom?"

"Yeah"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, let's sit on the couch."

The two women exited the small kitchen and too their places on the old warm couch.

"Rory?" Lorelai began.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. I didn't mean any of it. I'm just scared and mad and frustrated. I just keep asking why this is all happening. You were just there, and I needed someone to take my anger out on, and I'll never do it again, and if I do, please forgive. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

"That's what Luke said."

"He's a smart man."

"Rory, of course I forgive you!" Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter. "And some of the things you said are true. I don't fully understand what you're going through. I got pregnant in a very different way. But I do know a few things about being pregnant at sixteen. And even more importantly, I'm your mom, and I love you, regardless of what I know or don't know, I love you!"

"Oh mom, thank you so much!"

The two held each other in a warm embrace. Rory needed to feel her mother. Lorelai was glad the could still talk.

"Buzz!"

The two jumped from the couch as the coffee machine went off. Lorelai sprinted to grab a mug.

"Are you sure I can't have just one cup?" Rory asked.

"Nope!"

"Mom!"

"Rory, I gave up coffee six months for you!"

"I'll never survive!" Lorelai laughed at her daughter.

An hour later later Rory went upstairs to take a shower. Sitting on the couch alone, reading Cosmo Girl, Lorelai grabbed the phone from its cradle and dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's! What can I do for you?"

"Um, well, you can solve world hunger, and the problems in the middle east, and save all endangered species and ..."

"Hey Lorelai!"

"Hi Luke!"

"Hey, um, I really enjoyed last night!"

"Thanks, me too," Lorelai smiled. "Hey guess what. Rory and I talked. We're on good terms. She approached me. She didn't mean anything she said last night."

"Of course she didn't. And I'm glad that fight is over. Any fight between you two, no matter how small or how short is still weird."

"Thanks Luke"

"Hey, want to come over for lunch?"

"Sure, um, we'll be over in a couple of hours?"

"Ok, sounds good!"

a-n:

Thanks for all of the reviews you guys. I really appreciate them all.

Um, numerous people keep mentioning that she should have had the morning after pill. Well, the whole intent of my story is for her to go through the same thing her mom did. If she didn't get pregnant, then the whole story is done.

Someone asked if I knew a lot on this topic. No, I don't know much on this topic from personal experience or whatever. Most of my knowledge is from TV. So please, if I offend anyone, or if my information is incorrect, please, please let me know. I'll change it in a heartbeat. I know I'm frustrated when wrong information about the disabled community is given out.

Again, thanks for the reviews ad please keep them coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Rory sat listening to Mr. Medina in her first period lit class. Copying the notes from the board, she found it to be increasingly difficult to pay attention as he listed the themes of A Doll's House across the old warn chalkboard. Rory felt nauseous as she grabbed her stomach.

Raising her hand, she requested to go to the bathroom. Usually Mr. Medina would not allow his students to leave during a lecture, but he could tell it was for a good reason, and he had become more laxed with her over the last couple of months.

Rising to her feet, Rory almost sprinted out of the classroom and down the Chilton hall. Entering the restroom, she dove into the closest stall available and emptied her stomach.

"Morning sickness," she mouthed to herself.

Feeling much better, she exited the stall and approached the mirror. Looking at her face, she was not pleased.

"I look so tired." she said out loud... She splashed some water on her pale cheeks. She had neglected to apply any makeup that morning. Lately, she did not see the point of it. Running her fingers through her hair, she straightened herself up and left the restroom.

Concentrating on getting back to class, Rory was caught off guard as she left the bathroom. Not noticing the person in front of her, she bumped right into them, nearly knocking both over.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Rory began as she looked up at the person. "Tristan?"

"I'm so sorry, Rory. I was..."

"What are you doing outside the women's restroom? And why aren't you in class?"

"I was walking down the hall and I saw you run in here, and then I heard you. Are you ok, Rory?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get back to class and so do you!"

Tristan stepped in front of her, blocking the needed path.

"Rory, are you sure? Look, I know what's going on and like I told you, I really want to help."

"How does he find all this out?" Rory asked herself. He always knew things ahead of everyone else4 But in a way she was thankful. It would have to come out some time. She wouldn't be able to hide it in a few months, and once she had the baby, it would be impossible to hide. Maybe by Tristan spreading the rumor, it would save her odd looks and questions.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard the nurse in the office and I put two and two together."

Lorelai had talked to the school nurse and explained the situation. She said it was important just in case of any emergencies. The school had been very understanding about the whole situation. Usually, if a girl got pregnant, she would have to leave the school and attend a parenting program. But under the circumstances, Rory was permitted to stay at school.

"Please, can I help you in anyway?"

"Why do you want to help so much?"

"Because I care about you Rory, honest. I know my word means crap to you, but I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're sweet and smart and one of the few people who takes Paris Geller's crap."

"Well when you put it that way..." A smile began to creep up on her face.

"So can I help you with anything, Rory?"

"Well, I am king of thirsty..."

"Wait here," Tristan sprinted down the hall.

Returning in two minutes, he had a cold bottle of water in hand.

"Thanks," she responded shyly.

"I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Well, I really should get back to class."

"Ok, see you later, Rory!"

A-N:

As always, thanks for the reviews.

I'm sorry it took so long to bring Tristan back into the picture, but he's back now and all is well.

Question:

It had been asked several times in the beginning, will her rapist be caught? Well, I never planned on it; I wanted to focus on her pregnancy, Luke and Lorelai, etc. But, please let me know in a review if you want me to write about it, because I will work it into the story if enough people want it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Rory and Lorelai sat at the kitchen table, all forms of makeup littered the Power Puff Girl table cloth.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering?" Rory said as she wiped the green eye shadow from her eye and moved onto another color. "I'm going out with my dad. I don't exactly have anyone to impress."

"Well speak for yourself. This is my fifth date with Luke and I want to keep him around."

It had been three months since Rory's rape, and Luke and Lorelai had grown close over that time. They had gone on several dates and Rory was happy for her mom. Like the rest of Star Hollow, she had always hoped they would hook up one day.

"So where are you and your father going?" Lorelai said as she applied mskera. "ouch!" she whimpered as she poked her eye:

"Here, let me help you with that." Rory took the wand from her mother and began to do her mother's makeup.

"You always were better at this than I was."

"Um, Dad and I are going to this restaurant he really likes in Hartford."

"I'm glad you two have been spending more time together."

"Yeah, he says now that he is going to be a grandpa, he has to make sure he is around more."

"no, don't say that word. If he's going to be a grandpa, I'm going to be, a... a..."

"You're going to be a grandma, Mom."

"No, wash your mouth out!"

"Don't worry, Mom. You can be a cool, hip grandma who keeps up with the trends and goes out with your grand-daughter to get pedicures."

"Oh ok, if you put it that way."

Rory finished with her mom's eyes, grabbed a tube of lip gloss."

"Pucker up!"

"Yes Ma'am, but wait, Rory? Grand-daughter? How do you know its going to be a girl?"

"Pucker up! I guess I don't, I just..."

Rory finished glossing her mother's lips.

"They're perfectly kissable lips." Rory stepped back to admire her work.

"Do you want to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Ok, I'll call Dr. Vargish tomorrow to schedule an appointment."

"Ding-dong!"

"I'll get the door. You throw all this stuff back into the bag."

As Lorelai fumbled to pour the items from the table in their large makeup bag, Rory moved toward the front door.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Rory, ready to go?"

"Let me get my coat. It's freezing out there."

"Yep, the wonderful Connecticut winter weather."

"Hi Chris!" Lorelai appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Lore! You look nice. Special plans?"

"Luke and I are just going out for dinner."

"Well don't do anything crazy!"

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, let's go." Rory appeared and exited the house with her dad.

Five minutes later, Luke knocked at the door.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yep, let me grab my jacket."

Exiting her house, she locked her door and followed Luke to his car.

"So how's Rory doing?" Luke asked as they drove down the freeway toward Hartford.

"She's doing well. I can tell she has her days, but it's to be expected. I can't believe she's already three months pregnant."

"Wow, it's been that long already?"

"Yep, and then she brought up today that I'm going to be a grandma." Lorelai laughed as she pretended to shutter. "Grandma Lorelai. Ah, I have this mental image of my mother."

"Hey, I thought you and your mother were on good terms?"

"We are, but come on, mental image of me as Emily Gilmore."

Luke joined in the laughter.

The two engaged in pleasant conversation the rest of the ride. They had finally reached their destination, and Luke pulled into a parking spot in front of a nice restaurant.

"Luke Danes, fancy shmancy!"

"Well, yeah. Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

The two entered the restaurant and were quickly seated.

As Lorelai poked fun at the menu, Luke sat nervously across the table. He played anxiously with the silver wear in front of him.

"Ding!" Heads turned to look as Luke's knife and fork hit, producing a loud ding.

Hey, do I have to make you sit on your hands, Young Man?"

"No, um, I'm sorry, um..."

"Is something wrong, Luke?"

"No, um, no, no, not at all I just... Fine, I'm just going to do this."

Luke fumbled around in his coat pocket for something. After several failed attempts, he finally pulled a red velvet box from his pocket.

"Well, here you go." He said as he held the gift out for her to take.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed as she opened the box to see a beautiful necklace. It was a white gold chain with a heart charm that had a precious stone in the middle.

"Luke, it's my birth stone! Luke, why'd you do this...?"

"Do you hate it? I can take it back!"

"No, no, I love it, but why! Luke, this must have cost you a fortune."

"No, no it was nothing, I just, I um..."

"Well, spit it out, Sir."

"I wanted to show you that I um, want to take this relationship to the next level. We've been on a few dates, and I, um I..."

"Are you asking me to go steady, Luke Danes?"

"Lorelai, we're not in high school..."

"Oh, but I wanted to tell all the girls in the bathroom, and write o-r names on the wall."

"Lorelai!"

"I'm sorry, yes, I understand what you mean, and I do want to take our relationship to the next level."

"Ok, well, um, good."

"So now I can call you my BF."

"Oh Lorelai."

Lorelai and Luke had a great evening and returned home late that night. Chris was still there when she got home.

"Hey, Lore!"

"Hey Chris. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yep!"

"I ate like a pig." Rory added. After three months, the visible signs of pregnancy were beginning to show.

"Ok, I'll let you two ladies talk. I'll see you in two weeks, Rory."

"Ok, thanks Dad!"

Lorelai walked Chris to the door and then joined Rory on the couch again.

"You're getting together again in two weeks?"

"Yep"

"I'm so glad you to have been spending more time together and that he's trying to be here for you!"

"Yeah, me too. So how'd the date go?" Rory inquired as she grabbed the remote and clicked on the television.

Rory grabbed her handbag and removed the velvet box and handed it to her daughter. Opening it, Rory's jaw dropped.

"How beautiful!"

"He said he wants to take our relationship to the next level."

"So what does that mean?"

"I've got a boyfriend; I've got a boyfriend; I've got a..."

Lorelai stopped abruptly as she saw Rory's face go white. Rory had been peering at the television, and something on the news had caught her attention.

"Rory, What..."

"Sshhh!" she pointed at the television. Both listened to the anchor man's report.

"A young teenage girl has been raped in the city of Brook View. She was walking home from her friend's house in what has been believed to be a small, safe town. She was found unconscious behind a grocery store, but the hospital says she should make it. Police suspect that this case may be connected to another just one town over in Stars Hollow a few months back. DNA evidence should help police find out if the same man assaulted both women. Authorities are waiting for the girl to become conscious enough to give her testimony."

The reporter finished the story and moved onto weather.

Rory was silent for a moment. She had to absorb everything she had just heard.

"Mom, we have to talk to the police. We have to find out exactly what happen. If they know who he is or where he is. What if he comes back to Stars Hollow. And I need to talk to that girl. Find out what she knows. I want to be there for her!" Rory let out all at once.

"Ok, Sweetie slow down. I know this must be really hard from you, but slow down."

"But mom, we have to call the police and..."

"Rory, we'll call them in the morning. It's late. get some sleep first, Honey."

"I don't think I can. I'm terrified. What if he comes back?"

"Rory, he won't."

"But Mom. What if he comes after you?"

"Rory, Honey, he won't."

"Mom! We're two women. We can't fight him off"

Lorelai knew she couldn't win the fight. Rory was scared, terrified, and for good reason, and she was not going to convince her to think rationally.

"What if I call Luke and ask him to come over. Will a man in the house make you feel better?"

"Yeah, maybe, I guess."

"Ok, I'll call him right now. Rory, get ready for bed."

Moving toward the kitchen, Lorelai took the phone from its cradle.

Hi, Luke, I'm so sorry for calling so late... Yeah, I did see the report on the news. That's partly why I'm calling. Rory freaked out. She thinks he's going to come back. She's terrified. She said she'd feel safer with a man... You'll come over. Are you sure? Thank you so much."

Five minutes later Luke knocked gently on the door.

"Who is that?" Rory questioned.

"Honey, its just Luke." Opening the door, she let Luke in.

"Ok, Rory, will you go to bed now? You need to sleep, Honey."

"Don't worry, Rory. I'm here. Nothing will happen." Luke offered.

"Ok, um, night then." Rory walked into her room and shut the door.

"Thanks Luke. I'm sorry for calling so late, but she got hysterical and..."

"You don't need to explain and I understand. She has every right to be scared. And you know you can call any time."

"Ok, well, I hope the couch is ok with you. I threw a blanket out so..."

"It'll be fine. Now you go to bed. You need sleep too."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

A-N:

So please give me lots and lots and lots of reviews. I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow, so I need something to make me happy.

So are you all as bummed as I am that there won't be a new episode of Gilmore Girls until April. Oh well, Its coming up soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"Boo!"

"Hey, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rory jumped from her seat in the cafeteria.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Tristan laughed as he held his hands out to shield himself from the numerous blows Rory threw.

Both sat down at the table where Rory had been eating her lunch.

"What's this?" Tristan pulled at a composition book on the table in front of Rory.

"Hey, don't read that!" she yelped as she pulled it out of reach.

"Ok, I won't." Tristan said as he lifted his hands in defeat.

"Are you ok, Rory?"

"I'm fine." she said trying to fake a smile.

"Is it about that girl in Brook View?"

"How...?"

"I saw it on the news and put the pieces together. You're allowed to be angry and scared and frustrated and whatever you feel."

"Thanks, you're the only one who's said that. Everyone else keeps telling me to calm down."

"Hey, you can punch something if you want. I don't care. I would."

"Thanks!" Rory produced a genuine smile.

"so have the cops talked to you at all or..."

"Yeah, I talked to them yesterday. They tested the DNA. It is the same guy. I'm going to go over to her house and meet her after school. I figure I can relate, maybe help her out. You know, tell her how I've made it through these first three months."

"That'd be cool!" Tristan offered.

The two sat quietly for several minutes, eating their lunches. Rory moved onto a piece of chicken after finishing her hamburger. The Chilton cafeteria was compensating well for the pregnant student, and Rory thoroughly enjoyed having a legitimate reason to pig out on whatever she wanted.

Tristan played absent mindedly with his straw wrapper as he planned his next question. Rory could tell he too had something on his mind.

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Sir?"

"Oh um, what?"

"You're like staring off into space."

"Oh, am I?"

"Would I have told you you are if you weren't?"

"Good point, yeah, um Rory, I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go to a Movie on Friday night um..."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah, um I guess that's what you would call it."

"Um, look Tristan, I'm flattered but I just don't know if I'm ready for the whole dating thing."

"Oh, I um, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"No, I mean, don't worry about it. It's just a weird time for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

The bell rang as the two looked at each other awkwardly.

"Ok, so I guess I should go?"

"Hey, you can walk me to my next class!" Rory offered smiling at Tristan.

"Ok, I'll carry that for you." Tristan scooped up Rory's books. "Off we go then, Madam!"

"So where were you at lunch on Friday, I looked for you." Rory asked as they walked down the Chilton hall.

"Well, um, I pulled a little prank on Mr. McClure and he kind of overreacted and gave me lunch detention."

"Oh Tristan, when are you going to learn?"

"Me learn, never! Ok, next stop AP US with Mrs. Lissey."

"Thank you," Rory took her books from Tristan's arms and entered her class.

Tristan sulked away.

"I completely understand everything she said, so why does it still suck." He asked himself as he moved toward his AP physics class.

After school Lorelai picked Rory up and began the short drive to Brook View.

"Are you ok Sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can tell my that cheery disposition you have going on."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Tristan asked me on a date today."

"And?"

"And what. I said no. Don't you think its kind of an awkward time to be going out on dates?"

"Well sure, finding maternity clothes appropriate for a night on the town is difficult, but Kid, just because of everything that's happened doesn't mean you're suddenly not allowed to have fun."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You guess. I'm always right, Babe. Even the Dolly llama comes to me for advice."

"Sure Mom, the next time I'm in Tibet I'll tell him I'm your daughter."

"Ok, this is it." Lorelai pulled up in front of a white two story house. "Ready?"

Rory paused for a second as her hand froze on the door handle.

"I'm ready." She exited the door and approached the house. Knocking gingerly, she stepped back to wait patiently for the owner to respond.

"Hello, you must be Rory Gilmore. Come in." the woman beckoned the two women in.

"My name is nattily and this is my husband Trevor." Lorelai and Rory spotted a man standing near the living room couch. It was evident that the two adults had not slept much in the last two days. "Please sit. Um, Rachel is in her room. She hasn't really come out..."

"Oh, don't make her. Trust me, I know what she's going through. I'll go to her."

"Ok, follow me. Um, Mrs. Gilmore, please make yourself comfortable."

Rory followed the lady down the hall.

She knocked lightly on the last door. "Rachel, the young lady we talked about is here. Can she come in?"

"Yeah," a soft voice responded from the other side of the door.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Ok, thanks Ma'am."

Rory twisted the knob and entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Rory."

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Um, you can sit on my bed if you want." the girl scooted over to make room for Rory."

"Thanks."

The two remained silent for awhile. Neither knew what to say. Rory finally broke the silence. "I guess I should say something. I'm the girl who wanted to meet you. I'm not even entirely sure why I wanted to meet you. I just, I guess, wanted to talk to somebody else who went through it. Well, I mean, I've met other teens who have, you know, but, I guess since it was like the same guy, I don't know. Ok, I'm rambling, I'm so sorry."

"No, no don't worry about it. I understand where you're coming from. You don't need an explanation."

"So how are you doing? I know, stupid question."

"I never want to leave my room again."

"Trust me, I was the same way. My mom had to force me to go back to school. But she was right. And I know you'll hate to hear this, but it's the truth. You just have to keep going, don't just quit on life."

"Easier said than done."

"Oh, trust me, I know. But don't stop living. Then he won. Wow, I sound like Dr. Phil."

Both girls laughed at Rory's comment.

"Well thanks, it definitely means more coming from you."

"But I'd love to keep in contact with you. And I'm a member of a rape support group in Hartford. You should join."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure?"

"Did you see him at all?"

"Yeah actually, I know my mom said you didn't because it was dark and he caught you off guard. But it was still kind of light out and I turned when I heard something behind me. I'll never forget that face."

"So you me you could identify him?"

"Yeah, I guess I could."

"And we have the DNA too."

"Yeah"

"You have know idea how happy that makes me. It means we're one step closer to catching this creep." A smile had begun to grow on Rory's face.

The two girls spent the next hour together talking about everything. They felt they could confide in each other more than anyone else. And Rachel agreed to go to the next meeting, the coming Friday.

A/N:

Thanks for all the sweet reviews. I'm healing well, haha. My only problem is that I still can't open my mouth very wide. In choir my teacher was like, drop your jaw and I was like, I can't.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Rory sat on the table in the doctor office. She fidgeted with the paper gown as she waited for the technician to arrive. Her mom sat in a chair next to her. As promised, Lorelai had scheduled an appointment to get an ultrasound. Rory was due for a prenatal appointment anyway, so she requested to find out the sex of the child as well.

"Hello, you must be Rory?" A woman said as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Rory answered back sheepishly.

"Ok, let's get started. We just want to check out things. Make sure your baby is ok. And then I understand you want to know the sex of the child?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok," the the woman moved toward the machine and began the numerous tasks to get the scan started.

"Ok, this might be a little cold." the woman said as she placed the metal object on Rory's abdominal region. Moving it around, she focused the picture."

"There's the baby."

Rory looked toward the screen. She was amazed at what she saw. After only three and a half months, the baby had already grown so much.

The woman spent a few moments analyzing the picture.

"Well, Rory, your baby looks perfectly healthy."

"Oh, thank you. That's great!"

"Now, about the sex of the baby. Let's see." the women scanned the picture on the screen. "Well, it looks like you have a baby girl, Miss Gilmore."

"Really!" A grin grew on Rory's face.

LOOKS like we have another Gilmore girl!" Lorelai said to her daughter.

The two left the hospital and drove out to Hartford to have dinner with Emily and Richard.

Hi Grandma!" Rory said as she entered the house. Both grandparents took turns hugging their granddaughter.

"Come into the living room." Emily ushered them in.

Both women sat on the cough and with followed by the two grandparents.

"Rory, you look especially cheery tonight. You're almost glowing. Please tell us, what's been the cause of this sudden glow?"

"Well, I went for an ultrasound today."

"Oh?"

"Well, first, and most importantly, the baby is fine; perfect and healthy."

"Rory! That's great! That's what we want to hear!"

"But then I found out the gender of the baby!"

"Oh?" Richard inquired.

"Its a girl!" Lorelai and Rory squeaked out in unison.

"Another Gilmore girl!" Richard exclaimed.

"Yep!" All three women said.

"Looks like I'll be outnumbered once again!" Richard chuckled to himself.

"I know its still very early, but have you thought of any names yet?" Emily inquired.

"No actually. I'll get to you on that one."

"Well, all this excitements made me hungry. Shall we eat?"

"Yes, please!" Rory interjected.

That evening when the two women got home, Rory immediately called her friends to deliver the news. Lane was ecstatic at the news and insisted that she sleep over that night. They had to discuss names, baby clothes, what the nursery would look like. Rory was thankful her best friend was so supportive. It made the whole situation so much more bearable.

Rory also called Rachel, and her friends from her support group. Everyone was excited to hear that it was a girl. Another girl from the group who was six months into her pregnancy had also learned that she was having a girl. Rory promised they would go shopping together.

"Hey vane!" Rory opened the door as Lane ran in.

"Its a girl!" Lane did a little dance in front of Rory.

"Crazy woman! What institution did you escape from?"

"Shut up!" vane laughed.

"Come on, you're in my room tonight!" The two stayed up most of the night talking. Bags of chips, boxes of cookies, and many other food products joined them at various intervals. Lorelai joined them for much of the conversation. She offered stories of her own pregnancy, and baby stories about Rory.

"So what are you going to name her?" Lane asked through a mouth full of sour cream and onion potato chips.

"I don't know. Grandma asked me the same thing. I haven't really thought about it. I guess the whole pregnancy thing all seemed so surreal. And then I didn't know what the sex of the baby was. But it all seems so real now. Its a little freaky. I can't lie."

"Yep, I know exactly what you mean. I must have gone through a dozen pregnancy tests when I got pregnant. I just couldn't believe it."

"you should name her Lane. Its such a beautiful, sophisticated name."

All three women laughed.

"I don't think I'd like my best friend and daughter having the same name."

"How about Kelly after Kelly Ozbourn. She'll be tough."

"No!" Rory laughed. "I don't want my daughter to be named after a girl whose father was a rock-in-roll star and did drugs throughout the sixties and then got his own TV show for it."

"Just a suggestion. Oh, how about Courtney, after Courtney Love?"

"That's even worse!" Rory laughed. "I'll tell you what Lane, when you have a kid, you can name them after a rock-in-roll hero. I don't share the same passion for that kind of thing."

Ok, ok!" Lane giggled.

"What about Claire?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, that's pretty!"

"How about Erin?"

"Oh, I like that too!"

"How about naming her after you?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai Gilmore III?" Rory asked.

"That'd be cute. A third generation thing."

"Hmm, I don't know."

Lorelai smiled. "Just a suggestion."

"This is going to be difficult." Rory said.

A-N:

As always, thanks for the sweet reviews. I'd thank each of you individually, but that's a lot of people.

So what do you guys think of Lorelai's idea. Should there be another Lorelai, or scratch that idea. Its your vote. I'll do what the majority says. So yes, name her Lorelai, or no, name her something else.

By the way, weren't the last two new episodes awesome? But this yes I dating Logan, no I'm not thing is annoying me. Choose! But I do love Jess!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Great! I'm only four months along!" Rory stood in front of her mirror. Inhaling, she attempted for a second time to zip up her uniform skirt.

"Nm!" Rory cried out.

"Yeah, are you ok, is something wrong?" Lorelai rushed into her daughters bedroom.

"They won't zip!" Rory whined.

"Oh, Honey. Here, let me try)"

Lorelai's attempts were in vain. The zipper would not zip past the half way point.

"Wait, didn't we accidentally order one a size too big. Let's see if its still in your closet." Lorelai moved toward Rory's closet. "Yep, here it is."

"Mom, my clothes don't fit anymore!" Rory complained as she removed the first skirt and moved to the second.

"Oh, Sweetie. Let's go shopping. I'm sure your grandma would donate some plastic to assist in this area."

"I swore I would never wear maternity clothes." Rory explained.

"We don't have to get maternity clothes. We'll get big overalls and sweats. And hey, some maternity clothes are very hip."

"Great!" Rory replied sarcastically.

"But hey, cheer up, its Valentines Day."

"What?" Rory looked over at her calendar. Her mom was correct.

"Even better."

"Cheer up. Get ready for school. Look brought over some breakfast."

Walking into the kitchen for breakfast, Rory spotted something large on the kitchen table. "What's that?"

"Oh, its from Luke. Its the biggest box of chocolate I've ever seen in my life. Bless him. He's a good man!"

"Great," Rory said rolling her eyes. "I sorry, Mom. I don't mean to kill it for you. I'm just not exactly in a Valentines Day mood."

"I understand. But hey, Luke brought over pancakes and eggs. I know that'll make you happy."

"Yes, he's right. It will." Rory grabbed her designated takeout box and sat down at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast.

That morning Rory arrived at school early. She had to get out of her festive Valentines Day house. Approaching her locker, she spotted something red posted on the outside. As she came closer, she realized it was a giant heart. As she stood it front of her locker, she red a message on it.

"Rory Gilmore, will you be my valentine?"

A grin fell across her face.

"Well, will you?"

Rory turned around to see Tristan?"

"Sure, I'll be your Valentine!" Rory laughed.

"Ok, then these are for you!" Tristan pulled a large box of chocolates from behind his back that rivaled the box Luke had gotten for Lorelai.

"Tristan!"

"I was going to break into your locker and stuff it with candy, but I figured you might not bee too keen on someone entering yo own personal space."

"Yeah, that'd creep me out a little."

"So how are you today?"

"It didn't start out all that great. But its definitely getting better."

"Good, that's what I like to hear!"

"So are you doing anything after school for this beautiful holiday?"

Rory laughed, "Nope, I have the house to myself. Mom's going out with Luke."

"Such a beautiful girl all alone on V Day? That can't be."

"Well, I couldn't spend it with anyone else. You're my Valentine after all."

"Well, this Valentine would love to spend Valentine's Day with you." Tristan responded. "That is, if you want me to." he added quickly.

"Um sure. The truth is I hate staying home alone. I was supposed to hang with Lane, but her mom is forcing her to go on a blind date with a guy from the Korean church."

"I'll bring food. Anything you want."

"Oh, you have know idea what you just said, Tristan."

"Yeah, I realize that now."

"But are you sure you don't mind driving out to Stars Hollow?"

"No problem. So what do you want to eat?" Tristan asked as the bell rang and the two walked to class.

"Hmmm, fried chicken, a cheese burger, hmmm, fries, a hot fudge sundae, cake..."

"Ok, I'll see what I can come up with." Tristan said as he stopped in front of Mr. Medina's classroom.

"Ok, thanks Tristan."

"Mom you look beautiful!" Rory said as Lorelai emerged from the bathroom.

Rory sat on the couch as her mother prepared for her Valentines Day date. Rory was expecting Tristan at any time.

"Thanks Sweetie! Oh, there's Luke!"

Lorelai moved toward the door.

"Hey Luke!"

"Hey, Lorelai." he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, Rory!"

"Hi Luke!" Rory responded from the couch.

"So I hear you have a date this evening?" Luke inquired.

"Not a date just a friend."

"Oh, well have fun!" Luke said. Rory loved when he attempted at fatherly conversations. He was so cute when he tried.

Just as Lorelai and Luke approached the door to leave, a knock came from the other side. Lorelai opened the door to expose Tristan.

"Hello!" Lorelai said. She went to offer a hand but realized the boy had none to offer.

"Wow, that's quite a bit of food you've got there!" Luke offered.

"Well, I have to appease Miss Gilmore."

"And its already working Rory responded from the living room.

"Ok, well you two have a nice evening!"

"You too, Mom!"

"So is that your mom's boyfriend?"

"Yep, that's Luke. He's a great guy. I'm really happy for my mom."

"He seems like a great guy." Tristan responded from the kitchen. He was busily unloading the various things he had brought.

"So what do we have to eat this evening?" Rory appeared behind him.

"Well, right here we have one cheese burger with all the works for one Rory Gilmore. Then, we have a bucket full of Kentucky Fried Chicken to go on the side. Then, if we get hungry later, here's a pizza with all the works. We all know cold pizza is the best, so there's no issue there. And for desert, chocolate cake."

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"No, but its my pleasure!"

"What's that?" Rory pointed to another bag on the counter. Various bags of chips, candy, cookies, etc were pouring from it.

"Well, as have to have munchies."

The two sat on the cough, stuffing their faces and talking about everything. Their conversation hit upon every topic; from politics to religion to life goals to music and novels. Rory felt like she could tell him almost anything, and felt like she could relate to him.

"when'd you become so amazing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this! I can talk to you about anything, and you always have such great insight. No jokes, nothing that would land you in detention, or jail..."

Tristan laughed, "Well thanks, I'm on my best behavior!"

"You know what I mean? Why aren't you always like this?"

"I don't know. I guess I've just moved around so much with my dad's job and all that. I guess I just get bored, and maybe I'm just one of those pour children who needs attention from my parents." Tristan jokingly clutched his chest.

"And the real Tristan comes back!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be good again, I promise."

"Good boy."

The two were silent for awhile. Rory worked on her second piece of chocolate cake, while Tristan sat thinking. An empty bag of ruffles sat beside the couch. Rory and Tristan had managed to make a dent in much of the food.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory asked between bites.

"Look, I know we've had this conversation before, and I know how you feel, but do you think there'd ever be a chance for us? Not now, but maybe after you have the baby, or in a couple of years or..."

"Why would you wait for me, Tristan?"

"Because I care for you Rory! I've liked you ever since you started at Chilton. You're different from every other girl I know!"

"Tristan..." Rory paused. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it instead. "I like you too." She finally managed to get out.

"really?"

"Yeah. What if we take this slow. Go on a few dates. See what happens. And see how you act when the baby really starts to show."

"I won't feel any different."

"Thanks for being such a great friend, Tristan."

"No problem."

Trying to change the mood, Rory asked, "So what do you think I should name the baby?"

"Hmm, how about Jessica, after Jessica Simpson? She's hot!"

Rory laughed, "And there's the real Tristan!"

A-N:

Ok, so it definitely looks like Lorelai won. But feel free to continue to post your comments on the babies name. She won't be having the baby for several more chapters, so there's still time to voice your opinion. Again, its totally up to you guys. I have no preference. But Beth, I liked your idea of her nickname being Lori. I was actually thinking about doing that before you said it. Haha, great minds think alike.

And I'm sorry everyone, I had no idea Richard's mother's name was Lorelai. And I don't know why. I've seen like every episode. Oh well, what can you do?

Thanks for all the kind reviews and have a Happy Easter!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

"You must really be enjoying being able to eat whatever you want. I mean, you must love being able to eat so much?" Rachel asked Rory.

"Oh no, she always eats like this." Tristan responded.

"Yeah, to be honest, I do eat a lot anyway. The pregnancy has only made it worse!" Rory laughed.

The three teenagers sat in Rory's living room, flipping aimlessly through channels and eating an obscene amount of food.

"Come on, I still say we watch the Godfather marathon!" Rory whined as Tristan, in control of the remote, flipped past several were Rory's suggestions.

"No, once you've seen one, you've seen them all!"

"So not true! What do you think, Rachel?"

"Oh, I'm staying out of you guises fight." Rachel laughed. "I'm neutral."

"Rachel, you're supposed to be on my side. Us girls have to stick together."

"Ok then, do Godfather, Tristan."

"Ouch, that hurts!" Tristan grabbed his chest and pretended to faint.

"Lame!" Rory said.

Hey, Rory, what's this?" Tristan spotted a composition book next to Rory on the couch.

"Nothing," Rory snatched it up before Tristan could grab it.

"Gosh, you're always writing stuff down, but always say its nothing. What's up with that?"

"They're just my personal thoughts."

"Come on Rory, we all know you're one of the best writers at Chilton. You're going to have to share with us some day."

"Maybe some day, but not now." Rory defended herself.

"Whatever you say, Rory." Tristan turned back to the television and continued to surf through the channels.

"Wait!" Rachel said quickly as Tristan passed a news program. Clicking back, the three listened intently to the news anchor's report.

"Another teenage girl from Hartford was raped last night. This is the third girl in the last five months to be attacked in the Hartford, Connecticut area. DNA has linked all three rapes to the same man. Until this most recent attack, only one girl could provide a positive ID sketch on the man. However, the attacker was not was careful this time, and the civilian who found the girl viewed a man driving away from the scene. A license plate number was taken, and police have now taken him into custody. We will bring you more information on this case as it develops."

As the man moved onto the next story, the three teenagers looked at each other. Rachel did not bother to wipe away the tears that began to fall. Rory followed, and to began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Tristan asked sincerely. "This is good."

"That's why." Rachel said through sobs. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, but its bitter sweet. In order to catch the creep, another girl had to go through what we did."

"Yeah, but at least she won't have to wait for months, like us, to know who did it."

Just as Rachel said this, her cell phone began to buzz. Peering down at the caller ID, she saw that it was her mom.

"Hey Mom! Yeah, I saw the report. They need me to ID him. Right now! Ok..."

"I want to come with you." Rory interjected.

"Mom, can Rory come. This is obviously just as important to her. Ok thanks... fifteen minutes... ok."

"Let me call my mom." Rory grabbed the phone from the cradle and made the appropriate call.

"Are you sure you want to go out so late?" Tristan asked concerned.

"Its only 9:30, Tristan, and I have to go."

"I understand. I'll stay here and wait for your mom, if you want."

"Yeah, please do."

Fifteen minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Peering cautiously through the peep whole, Rory opened the door to Rachel's parents.

"Hi Rory!" they both greeted her warmly.

"Hello!"

"Ready to go, you two?" Rachel's mom inquired.

"Yep."

"Thanks Tristan!" Rory said as she exited the house.

The two girls were silent as they drove to Hartford they were both extremely nervous. They were excited that the man who had changed their lives forever was finally found, but the idea of coming face to face with him was sickening. The drive seemed too quick as they pulled up in front of the Hartford police Station.

WALKING inside, they were immediately greeted. The officers knew exactly who the girls were.

"Rachel! Rory!" The officer greeted the two. Rory recognized him. "Follow me.

they followed the man upstairs into what was obviously an interrogation area.

"Now, Rory, I know you never got a clear view of him, so you don't need to identify him. Rachel, you'll have to look at the line up and tell me if you can identify him."

"I want to go in with Rachel. Is that ok?"

No, I'm sorry, Rory, but you'll have to wait outside. Will you wait out here with Mr. and Mrs. Holton?"

Rory wanted desperately to be there for Rachel. She couldn't imagine having to look her rapist straight in the eye, and Rachel had to do it alone. But there was nothing she could do.

"Ok," turning to Rachel, she gave her a quick hug. "You can do this."

"Thanks Rory,"

Sitting in a warm, plastic chair of the station waiting area, Rory tapped her foot nervously. Her mind raced with questions. Was it the right man? What would happen if it was? What would happen if it wasn't? How was Rachel doing? Would she really going to be able to recognize him?

Rory was pulled from her thoughts when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. "Hi Mom, yeah, we're in the station. Rachel has to pick him out of a line up, so I'm waiting for her, no I'm fine… just kind of… yeah. Mom, I'm freaking out! I'm so happy this is happening, but at the same time, I'm sick to my stomach. No, you don't need to come and get me. I... are you sure…?"

"yes I'm sure," Rory looked up to see her mom standing in front of her, cell phone still placed to her ear. Luke was standing right next to her.

"Mom" Rory leapt to her feet and hugged her mom.

"I couldn't not be here. This is big, Rory."

"Yeah."

"Just as Rory had responded, she spotted Rachel exited the room she had previously entered. "Rachel!"

Sprinting toward her friend, she enveloped her in a hug.

"Well?" Rory asked nervously.

Tears began to pour freely from her eyes. Nodding her head she said, "It's him."

Rory too began to cry, quickly followed by both mothers, and soon the whole waiting area was crying.

A/N:

I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the long absence. I had AP tests and then my eighteenth birthday, and then just put it off. But, I'm back, and would love, love reviews. I've been 18 for exactly 2 weeks, so plz review as my birthday gift.

Oooh, my two friends got me season 3 of Gilmore Girls on DVD for my birthday. Woohoo!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Rory and Rachel sat at a kitchen table, nibbling on a plate of cookies that had been set out. They had insisted that they meet the third girl, and had arranged for all three to meet. So Rory and Rachel sat across the table from the girl. SHE lived in a wealthy, Hartford estate. In fact, she did not live that far from Emily and Richard Gilmore.

"So Monica, what grade are you in?" Rory asked politely trying to make conversations. Rachel of course had more pressing questions, but did not want to frighten her.

"I'm a sophomore." she offered back quietly. "How about you guys?"

"I'm a junior," Rory replied.

"Same here," Rachel responded.

"Hey, I hope I don't like offend you or scare you. I know your wounds are pretty fresh, but did you get a look at him?" Rachel inquired after a silent pause.

"No" the girl began. "He came from behind and pushed me down. I was so scared to open my eyes. But when I finally did, I saw that he was wearing a ski mask. I heard that you were able to ID him. I guess he slipped up the first couple of times. Did you see his face?" She turned toward Rory.

"No, he knocked me down so quickly, I lost consciousness pretty quickly, and it was so dark, and to be honest, I was just too terrified to look."

"I don't blame you," Rachel offered comfortingly.

"We're all going to have to testify at his trial." Rory began. "Do you think he'll be found guilty?"

"I sure hope so." Monica said.

"Hey, I think we can have more confidence than that you guys. His DNA was found for all three of us. I can ID him. Monica, the person who found you had his license plate number. Three teenage girls all in the Hartford area, so same MO."

"I can't offer anything. You guys saw him, or his car. I have nothing." Rory whispered.

"Rory, that's not your fault. He caught you off guard. You were the first out of the three of us. You've been so strong."

"Thanks, Rachel, but it's just frustrating. I want to pin this guy."

"Yeah, but the DNA is pretty incriminating," Monica said, confidence beginning to show on her face.

"Really, he can't deny that." Rachel smiled.

"So Rory, how far along are you?" Monica changed the subject.

"Less than five months, and I'm already starting to feel like a blimp."

The three girls laughed.

"I don't mean to offend you, but it must be really hard to carry that man's baby?"

"Yeah, you have no idea. But it is just an innocent baby. She can't help who her father is."

"It's a girl?"

"Yep!" Rory grinned. "I thought about putting her up for adoption, but I don't know if I could. As hard as its going to be, she's still my daughter. Crap that sounds weird to say."

"You'll be a great mom, Rory." Rachel told her friend.

"Thanks. And she'll have two great aunts, Rachel and Monica!"

"We sound like an episode of Friends!" Rachel laughed.

All three girls laughed at Rachel's comment. None of them could stop, and the laughter persisted for some time.

The girls finally regained their composure. Rory could tell the laughter was good for Monica. The rape had only occurred about a week earlier and she was still dealing with it all. It was good for her to take her mind off of everything.

"So Rory," Monica broke Rory's thought, "do you know what you're going to name her?"

"Yes, I've decided. I know it's kind of early, I'm only about four and a half months but I just know already s..."

"And the verdict is..." Rachel produced a fake drum roll on her lap.

"Lorelai Emily Gilmore."

"Another Lorelai!" Rachel exclaimed.

Monica searched each girl for an explanation.

"My name is Lorelai," Rory began reading the confusion on Monica's face. "And my mom's name, and my great-grandmother's name."

"Oh, it's kind of a traditional thing?"

"Well, not formally. I've never been told I had to carry it on, I just want to."

"And Emily's your grandmother's name, right?" Rachel put in.

"Yeah, she'll like it."

"Any nicknames for her?" Rachel asked. "I mean, you can't have two Lorelai's in the same house, and its such a big name for a little girl."

"Well, I was thinking maybe Lori, maybe even Lily, but I think I'll know that more when she comes. It's hard to create a nickname for someone who isn't even born yet."

"This is true." Monica giggled.

"Excuse me, girls." Monica's parents had entered the room. "We just got off the phone with the Hartford district attorney. The trial date has been set for March 20. Jason Hutchins will be the judge and they'll begin the process of composing a jury in a week or so."

"Whoa, that's like in less than a month." Rachel said peering down at her cell phone. The date read February 26.

"Are you girls ready for this?" Mr. Turner inquired, pulling a chair up to the kitchen table.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Rory offered.

"I was terrified of all of this when it first happened, but I know with the support of you guys, I'll get through." Monica said as she looked at Rory and Rachel.

"Diddo." Rachel put in.

Rory smiled. "Diddo."

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'd love to go through each name and thank you personally like I've done before, but there's just too many. Maybe if I get time in the summer. My last day of school is three weeks from tomorrow, woohoo!

I'm going to Sacramento this summer for a leadership conference. Are any of you going anywhere interesting?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Hey," Rachel greeted Rory with a big hug. Monica followed and the three girls finished their hellos in front of the Hartford courthouse. The trial had begun the day before, but the girls had been accused from attending. It was merely a day for opening statements, and the girl's presence was not necessary. The three were grateful. The idea of the three of them being in the same room as the perpetrator made each girl sick to their stomachs.

Rory was the first to testify since her rape had been the first. The other girls did not need to go to court that day, but they promised they would be there for each other. So all three climbed the stairs to the courthouse together.

"How are you doing, Rory?" Monica asked as she peered over at Rory. They had made their way into the courthouse and settled in their designated seats.

"Um, I think, I think so…" she said with a shaky voice.

"You'll be fine." Rachel answered back. "Remember, just never look at him, look right at Monica and me."

"Ok, but no funny faces mister." The three girls laughed.

Rory had been to the courthouse the week before and prepped on what would take place. The girl's lawyer thought it might help settle any anxieties.

"Ready Sweetie?" Kevin Meyers, the attorney representing the three girls approached Rory.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll do fine, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, I hope so."

"We'll get started very soon."

"Ok"

Kevin walked away to deal with various tasks before the trial began. Rory fiddled with the hem on her skirt, trying to remain calm.

"Young Lady, didn't your mom ever teach you not to play with your clothes?"

Rory looked up to see Lorelai peering down at her.

"No, my mother has no manners. She was raised my wolves."

"Hmm, well I might agree with you on that one… How are you doing Babe?"

"Hmmm, can you imagine what Napoleon felt like at the Battle of Waterloo after being beaten for the second time?"

"Ok, no more reading for you… but that bad?"

"Yeah…"

"You'll be great Honey. You're the amazing Rory Gilmore who can conquer all. You have Monica and Rachel her for you, and me, and your grandparents, and even Luke and Tristan are here to support you." Rory looked in the direction that her mom had pointed. Sure enough, everyone she had mentioned was sitting quietly in one of the courtroom pews.

"Thanks, Mom"

The judge began to hit the gavel on the front podium.

"Oh, um, I think that means I have to sit down. I've learned so much from the Law and Order marathons I watch on the weekends."

"Bye Mom"

Rory drummed her fingers on her knees nervously. She hoped the whole thing would go quickly, and she could leave soon.

Rory felt something take her hand and squeeze it tightly. As she looked to her right, she realized that Monica had taken her hand in her own. Footsteps came up behind her and Rory suddenly realized Monica had taken her hand. Two court officers were guiding a man in handcuffs to the opposite side of the courtroom.

"Thud, thud," Rory's heart pounded in her chest. Rory looked over at Monica and Rachel. Both girls had become ghost white.

"Is, is that him?" Monica whispered to both girls. She already knew the answer, but had a hard time believing it.

Rory nodded as she attempted to blink back tears.

"That's the, the father of my baby," Rory whispered. A tear managed to escape.

"No, he's no ones father. He doesn't deserve that title." Rachel whispered back.

"She's right," Monica chimed in.

The three girls were forced to focus their attention back on the judge as Kevin called Rory's name.

"Rory Gilmore, can you please approach the bench?"

Nervously, Rory rose to her feet and walked to the front bench. The whole walk seemed dream like, as her numb legs carried her to the front of the courtroom. Shakily, she settled herself on the appropriate bench.

"Good morning, Rory," Kevin offered trying to make her feel somewhat comfortable. He knew his attempts were at a loss. Rory clutched one hand in the other, trying to keep from shaking uncontrollably.

"Rory, can you tell the jury what happened to you on the evening of October 8?"

Rory took a deep breath and began her narration of the happenings of that unforgettable evening.

"I was walking from the library at about quarter until ten. I had been there studying for a big science test. I walked through one of the back alleys. I know a lot of the owners of the stores and restaurants. Then I heard something behind me. At first I didn't know what it was, but it kind of you know, scared me. I realized it was the footsteps of another person and began to walk quicker, and eventually broke out into a run. I knew someone was chasing me. But I couldn't run quick enough. A man grabbed me from behind and pushed me down." Rory took a pause to inhale. Her face had become pale. It was difficult for her to relive that night.

"Take your time." Her lawyer said gently.

"He got on top of me and threatened me. Then, then her ripped off my jeans and, um and…" Tears were now rolling down Rory's face. "He pushed himself on me. He raped me."

"Thank you Rory. No more questions. I would just like to present the jury with a few pieces of evidence. Exhibit 1 and 2 are medical reports from the hospital explaining that a rape kit was performed and confirms her story. Also, a medical report that confirms that the DNA found from the rapist matches the defendants DNA."

Rory missed much of the rest of the court activities that day. She was in a haze after her testimony. She was glad she could speak out and tell what he did. But it was difficult to relive the whole thing. It was if her wounds had been opened once more.

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the long absence. I don't really have a good excuse. But I'm back, so please read and review. I'll try to update soon. I promise. But I leave for my trip to Sacramento on Sunday so…

How's everyone's summer going? Everyone loving the heat?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

The week of the trial seemed to drag on for a month. The girls missed a great deal of school. They each had to testify on a separate day and they promised they would be there for each other. Also, it was hard for them to focus when they did go to school. Their minds were on the case and the soon to come verdict of the trial. But eventually the days passed, all three testified, and all other evidence was presented to the jury.

The three medical reports were used as evidence. Also, the DNA tests were presented which Attorney Kevin Meyers believed to be the greatest evidence against the defendant. The identical MO for all three cases, and the three testimonies helped confirm all the evidence. Even Luke and the other people involved in the discovery of both Monica and Rachel were brought in to testify helping to seel the case.

However, regardless of the hard cold evidence, the three girls were still anxious. It had been over five months for Rory, and she had almost given up faith on the idea of catching the man who had changed her life forever. Now that it was so close, the whole thing seemed surreal. There was nothing in her life that could make her feel better than to put the man who hurt her in a way that could never heal in prison. So despite the fact that it appeared to be a slam-dunk, she still waited nervously to hear it from the jury.

The day finally came and Rory, Monica, and Rachel sat together, holding each others hands. Everyone was there. Rachel and Monica's parents were there with a whole group of extended family members. Rory's grandparents, Richard and Emily, sat with Lorelai. Luke and Tristan accompanied Lorelai, and even Rory's best friend Lane Kim to hear the verdict. They all wanted to be there to support Rory.

Rory looked around the courtroom as she waited for the jury to enter. Her eyes fell upon something on the opposite of the room. Her stomach dropped as she realized what she was looking at. It was the defendant. He was handcuffed and surrounded by armed officers. Despite her initial instinct to look away, Rory focused in on his face. It showed no expression. It had no look of anger or fear or anything. He merely looked forward. Rory wondered what went trough the mind of such a man.

"No, I don't want to know," she whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Monica asked as she turned in response to Rory's words.

"Oh, um, nothing." She said as she looked at her friend.

"Order," the judge had entered and banged the gavel to begin. Those who were standing quickly sat, and the room fell silent.

"Has the jury come to a decision?"

"Yes we have, your honor." Rory took a deep breath. "We the jury, on the count of rape of Lorelai Gilmore find the defendant guilty."

Rory exhaled. It was as if something had been lifted from her shoulders. Rory looked to her family and could tell they too had experienced the same feeling.

"On the second count of rape…" the jury read out the next two counts of rape. "Guilty… guilty."

The three girls left the courthouse hugging each other the whole way.

"I can't believe this!" Rachel exclaimed"

I know!" Monica chimed in.

Tears were pouring down Rory's face. "I don't know why I'm crying." Rory said.

"Because this is our day of independence. We're free. He has no power over us anymore." Rachel said as she hugged Rory once more.

"Yeah, its our independence day." Monica said.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Lorelai said as she rapped her arms around Rory.

"Honey, how are you doing?"

"I can't even begin to describe how I feel."

"I have know idea how it fells for you girls. Its much more personal, but from a mom's viewpoint, I'm definitely feeling some indescribable emotions too."

When does he find out his sentence?" Rachel asked as the whole group assembled.

"In a couple of weeks." Monica's day explained.

"It better be for a long, long, long time." Luke said.

""How about I treat everyone to lunch," Richard said to the group.

"Sounds good," the girls said.

A/N:

I know this was really quick, but I had to get it out there. I'll be gone until Thursday, so any new developments won't be until after that. Thanks for the awesome reviews. This story is coming slowly to an end. I can't see it going over thirty chapters. Thanks for all the reviews for this story. I greatly appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

"I feel like a fat cow," Rory said as she bit into her fourth slice of pizza. She sat on the couch next to Tristan. Her six-month pregnant belly was more than showing. She had just finished her second trimester and she was truly feeling it.

"You look beautiful," Tristan offered trying to sound convincing.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at lying?" Rory said as she rolled her eyes.

"Babe, you're over six months pregnant. Its alright."

"Easy for you to say. You can still fit into your wardrobe. And now that it's April, I want to be able to get into my shorts and tanks. This body is not going to squeeze into my spring wear."

"Rory, you're gorgeous no matter what."

"You're still lying, but thank you," she said as she took another large bite of pizza.

Tristan reached into his pocket and fished for something. Rory didn't notice as she focused on finishing off the fourth slice. Her cravings were becoming worse. She had sent Luke to get her mud pie at eleven thirty at night the week before. He had been so sweet about it, but Rory had felt bad. Lorelai told her to milk it for all it was worth.

"Rory?" Tristan began.

Rory was caught off guard. She looked over to look into Tristan's eyes. He had a serious look on his face. He was holding something small in his hand. It looked like a box.

"Um, yeah?"

"We've been "dating" for several months now, and I've really enjoyed it. You're amazing Rory! And well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take it to the next step. You don't have to say anything yet. You can think about it. But well, I wanted to know, well, if you wanted to be my official girlfriend. You know, so I can scribble your name all over my school notebooks. And um, well, this is for you, if you want it." Tristan opened the small box he was holding and revealed a gold necklace. A heart charm hung from the chain.

"Its so beautiful." She said as she examined the delicate piece of jewelry. As she looked at it closely, she spotted something on the small charm. The letter L had been engraved.

"L?" Rory looked up at Tristan.

"I know you want to name your daughter Lorelai." He said. "I hope its ok, I mean…"

"I love it. I love that you thought of that." She said as she looked up at him.

"Good, um, I'm glad." He said back.

The two sat in silence as Rory looked over her gift. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever given her. She loved that he was thinking about her child. It was such a difficult thing for her to rap her mind around, and he was so considerate about the whole thing. He seemed more ready for the whole thing than she was.

Rory looked up from the small box and kissed Tristan on the cheek. "My answer is yes. We're going to have to take it very slow. The idea of having a real relationship is still hard for me to swallow, but I really like you. So yes."

"This is something I'm definitely willing to wait patiently for." He said. "You're one in a million, Rory Gilmore."

A/N:

Ok, I know this is really short, but I wanted to get something out there. To be honest, there's not much more to say before now and when she has her baby. If there is anything any of you want to see happen, or any questions you want answered in the story, please let me know in a review.

Also, thanks for all the amazing reviews. I can't believe I have over 300 reviews. You guys are all awesome. I greatly appreciate it. Please keep them coming. Like I said last time, there probably won't be many more chapters.

Oh, and if anyone cares, my trip to Sacramento was amazing. I made a lot of great friends at the conference I went to.

Oh, and last week was a big celebration. Governor Schwartzenegger declared July 26, Americans with Disabilities Act Anniversary Day. It was the sixteenth anniversary on July 26. Woohoo! If you don't know what the ADA (Americans with Disabilities Act) is, look it up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

"So let me see this necklace?" Lorelai asked as she sat down at the kitchen table across from Rory. She had placed a large cup of coffee in front of her.

"Are you sure I can't just have one sip?"

"Babe, we've been over this before. Besides, I gave up coffee for nine months for you."

"For the entire nine months?" Rory retorted.

"Ok, so maybe I cheated a few times, but you turned out ok."

"So you think."

"Ok, kid, let me see this necklace."

Rory removed the chain from her neck and handed over her gift. Lorelai examined the delicate piece of jewelry. She flipped it over to read the engravement.

"L?" Lorelai looked up at her daughter.

"L for Lorelai, what I'm going to name the baby."

Oh wow!" Lorelai looked back down at the necklace. "I never thought I'd be saying this about Tristan, but he's a keeper."

"Yeah, I think he is. So what do you think she's going to look like, Mom?"

"What, who?" Lorelai had still been looking at the piece of jewelry in her hand.

"The baby."

"Well if she looks anything like her mom did when she was a baby, she's going to be adorable."

"Thanks Mom! I am looking forward to dressing her up, buying new baby clothes."

"You're going to have the cutest baby in all of Stars Hollow. She is going to have the most fashionable grandma around."

"Hey, I get to approve all her outfits before she leaves this house."

"Oh, so you mean I can't take her to get her nose pierced and die her hair blue and get a tattoo of some obscure band on her arm."

"You're not coming near my kid."

"Ah man, you're never any fun. Hey, I think I still have a box full of baby clothes and toys from when you were a baby. Do you want to see if there's anything you might want to use?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome."

"Ok, it's in the attic. Let's check it out."

The two left the kitchen. "Hey, don't go near that attic. You're six months pregnant. I'll get the boxes down. Lorelai fumbled around in their dirty attic, and returned with several worn cardboard boxes.

"Here we go." Lorelai carried them into the living room and placed them in front of the couch. Rory took a seat and opened the first box.

"How cute!" She said as she lifted a small pink dress decorated with various flowers. She continued to sift through the box and found numerous other outfits she would use.

"I must have been a very cute kid." Rory said as she moved onto the next box. "

"All the toddlers boys could never keep their eyes off of you."

Aw, toys!" She moved through a number of stuffed animals, dolls, rattles, etc in the second box.

"Frankie!" Rory yelled out as she hugged a stuffed elephant to her chest. "I loved this thing. I'd almost completely forgotten about him. Do you remember the time I left him at the art museum, and I made you call and see if they'd found him, and then made you drive back to Hartford to get him."

"Yeah, you loved this thing." Lorelai had taken the stuffed animal from her daughter. "You owe me quite a bit of gas money, Buddy." Lorelai spoke to the toy.

"Oh, I want to use all of this!"

" You can use whatever you like. I'd love to see some of this stuff around the house again. It brings back good memories."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem. You're going to make a great mom, Rory. I'm so proud of you. You've handled everything that has happened these last six months so well. I mean, first the rape, then the pregnancy, and then the trial. I'm so proud of you, Honey. I don't know if I could have handled it the way you did."

"Thanks, Mom. I mean, I didn't really have any other choice."

"Yeah, but you could have ran from it. You could have shut us all out, but you haven't. You've just kept pushing ahead. I'm just so proud of you. We all are: your grandparents, Luke, Tristan."

"Well, I have great people in my life who have been there for me these last six months."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Mom."

A/N:

As always, thank you all for the kind, sweet reviews. Thanks for letting me know what you guys wanted to see happen. Feel free to keep the suggestions coming. They are always appreciated and taken into consideration.

How are everyone's summers going? Is anyone going back to school soon? I have a friend who started last week. I don't start until the beginning of September. I'm going to be a senior!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

A month had passed since Tristan had asked Rory. She enjoyed having him there for her. She felt more secure. He was always there. He got her lunch at school; he carried her books to class; he went out at ten at night on weekends to buy rocky road ice cream. The wild Tristan had been tamed by Rory Gilmore.

"Ok, listen Tristan, there is an obvious difference between these two types of rock music…" Lane held two CD's out in front of her. Tristan had made a simple comment about how all rock-in-roll sounded the same, which had sent Lane on a rampage. She had retrieved various CD's from Rory's collection and been talking for ten minutes on the various styles, genres, and backgrounds of rock-in-roll.

"Watch out, you got her started." Lorelai put in as she watched in amusement from an adjacent armchair.

"Lane, I respect your opinion, but I just don't see the difference." Tristan retorted.

"What? How can you say that, Tristan. Look…"

"Aaahhh!" Rory yelped loudly. She was sitting next to Tristan on the couch. She had offered few words of support for either side.

"Rory?" Lane turned her head in surprise. She had gotten caught up in her dispute. She had spent many hours of her life arguing the exact conversation, and she never got tired of it. She had to protect her passion.

"Aaahhh!" Rory repeated.

Lorelai had realized the cry was one of pain and jumped from her seat and approached her daughter.

"Rory? Babe, what is it?"

"Pain!" she cried out.

"What kind of pain?" Lorelai asked, attempting to examine the situation.

"Oh don't know, really bad pain. I, I think it might be the baby! Aahh!"

"But you're only seven months along!" Tristan said with a slight tone of fear.

"That doesn't mean the baby isn't coming." Lorelai said.

"Ok, Tristan, help me escort Rory to the car. We're going to get Rory to the hospital. Lane, grab me my purse and phone, and the number of Rory's doctor. It should be right by the phone. Can you call everyone and tell them what's going on when we leave?"

"Yeah, no problem." Lane moved toward the kitchen to retrieve the requested items.

Tristan and Lorelai helped Rory to her feet and out of the house. The pain was intense, but she managed to get into the backseat of the car and lie down.

"Tristan, do you think you can drive?" Lorelai asked. "I don't know if I can drive right now."

"Sure, no problem."

Lane exited the house with Lorelai's things, and the three sped down the street toward the hospital.

Lane entered the house again and began her task.

"Hello Luke, yeah, this is Lane. Lorelai just left with Rory and Tristan for the hospital. She was having some bad pains, and they think it might have been labor pains. Yeah, I know she's only seven months. Luke, do you think you can pick me up before you leave for the hospital, I'd like to be there for my best friend. Ok, thank you."

Lane returned the phone to the receiver and quickly searched for the other appropriate numbers. After quickly phoning the Gilmore's and Rory's father, she waited anxiously for Luke.

A knock came at the door, and Lane quickly answered it.

"Hi Luke, thanks for picking me up. Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan sped out of here so quickly."

"I don't blame them. Did Rory seem ok?" It was apparent Luke was just as if not more anxious. Over the last several months he was beginning to feel more and more like her dad. He cared for Rory as if she was his own daughter.

"Yeah, but she was definitely in pain."

"Ok, let's go."

The two quickly jumped into Luke's truck and sped down the deserted Stars Hollow street.

The two pulled up in front of the hospital and sprinted inside.

"Yes, um, we're looking for Rory Gilmore. She went into labor?" Luke asked the woman behind the main desk between pants.

"Yes, go up to floor five."

"Thank you," he yelled behind him and he began to jog again. Lane followed quickly behind.

They stepped off the elevator and onto the sixth floor. They approached yet again, another desk.

"Yes, we're looking for Rory Gilmore."

"Yes, the doctor was just examining her. If you take a seat in the waiting room, I'll let her and her mom know you are here."

"Thanks"

Luke and Lane slumped down into two adjacent chairs in the small waiting room.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lane said, breaking the silence. "I mean, I knew she was pregnant and was going to have a baby, but I guess I never fully digested it."

"I know exactly what you mean. Its so surreal."

"Luke," Lorelai said. She had just come from an adjacent hallway.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing ok. She is in labor. The doctor said she probably went into labor prematurely because of her age, and the stress, and all that, but it isn't too early so there's no reason to try to stop it. Besides, she's already too far along for that. She's still n the very early stages, it'll probably be many more hours, but this is it."

"Wow!" was all Luke had to offer.

"This is it?" Lane asked.

"Yep, this is it."

A/N:

Wow, this is it, the story is coming to an end very soon. I just want to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. I never would have thought so many people would respond to it. Please check out my new stuff.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"How are you feeling, Babe?" Lorelai asked as she reentered the room. Luke and Lane followed close behind.

"Ok right now, the contraction stopped,"

"Well you have plenty more to come," Lorelai smiled and sat in the chair adjacent to her hospital bed.

"Are you trying to be encouraging, because you're not helping," Rory grumbled.

"Its ok Girl. You're tough. You're going to get through this."

"How's she doing?" A voice rang out from the hall. Everyone in the room immediately recognized the voice.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai called out as her parents entered the room. Christopher and Tristan entered close behind.

"Rory, how are you doing?" Richard inquired as he stood next to the bed.

"Um, ok for now, Grandpa."

"Hey Sweetheart," Christopher kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"I can't believe my baby is about to have a baby." He said as he looked over at Lorelai.

"You're telling me. I remember when I was in that bed and I was having Rory." Lorelai replied.

"Ouch," Rory cried out.

"Are you having another contraction?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Yuh think," she retorted through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, you can get through this, just breath." Tristan offered encouragingly as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Rory breathed the way her mom had practiced with her, and the pain subsided after several minutes.

"How long is this going to take?" she looked at her mom and grandma with hope.

"There's no telling, Honey." Her mom explained.

"Great"

"Hello Rory," her doctor had entered the room. "Look's like you have a lot of people here supporting you today. You're very lucky. How are you feeling?"

"The contractions are starting to get a little closer together." Lorelai explained for her daughter.

"Are you going to want the epidural?"

"Yes," Rory answered rapidly. "All the pain killers I can get."

The doctor smiled. "Ok, well if everyone can give us a few minutes, I need to examine Rory and see how far along she is."

Everyone except for Lorelai filed out of the room.

"Ok, let's see how many inches you're dilated."

After a quick examination, the doctor explained that she was about six centimeters dilated. "You're getting close. I'll tell the nurse to start prepping for the epidural. You'll be getting it very soon."

"Thank you"

She smiled. "No problem. I have two kids myself. I completely understand."

The doctor left and everyone else reentered the room.

"Luke, can you get me some coffee?" Lorelai asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Coffee," Rory said with a sad face.

"Its almost over. Then you can have all the coffee in the world."

"Ok, I want exactly that. All the coffee in the world."

"When you get through this, Rory, I'll have a pot of coffee at the diner for only you."

"I knew I always liked him."

"Yeah, that's what first attracted me." Lorelai put in.

"Hi Rory, I'm nurse Jody. I'm going to get you prepped for you epidural."

"Ok, we'll all be waiting outside." Emily said as she kissed Rory." Don't worry, after the epidural, you won't feel a thing."

"Thanks, I hope you right."

"I'll get on that coffee." Luke said.

"I'll be right outside, Rory." Tristan said as he kissed Rory on the cheek. "You can get through this.

"Thanks," she whispered.

""I don't know anyone who is stronger than you, Rory. You can do this." Lane gave her best friend a quick hug.

"Lane," tears began to form in her eyes. "Thanks. Keep an eye on Tristan for me. Don't let him get into any trouble.

"Ok, I can do that."

"You can do this, Sweetheart." Chris kissed his daughter. A tear had slipped from his eye. He quickly whipped it away, but Lorelai and Rory had seen it.

"Dad?" Rory called out as Chris moved toward the door.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Well you stay in here with Mom and me?"

"Sure, if that's what you want?"

"I know I'm not a little girl anymore. But I really want my parents with me right now."

"Of course I'll stay with you."

Everyone exited the room and the nurse began to prep Rory for the epidural.

"Is this going to hurt?" Rory looked to the nurse for an answer.

"Yes, but only for a short time. And after that, you'll feel great."

"You can do this, Sweetie." Chris squeezed his daughter's hand.

"Ok, let's get you ready." Jody said.

A/N:

I know this is short and not much, but I know I haven't updated lately, so I figured I'd write something quick and get it up. Please R&R and I promise the end is coming soon. I start my senior year on Thursday.


End file.
